I'm soo confused
by CaptainDixy28
Summary: Max. the girls that can take whatever is thrown at her, either fix it or break the issue. but her one weakness was when it came to broken hearts. she built her walls high. then Nick comes along... why does she trust him so quickly? there is as unwanted return from her past and it hurts. she is there to make sure that everyone is safe but who will protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm soo confused.**

_Disclaimer. I don't own this book because last time I checked I'm not a dude and I don't have white hair. No offence James Patterson, you did write this awesome book._

_Please go easy on me this is my first fanfic. Reviews welcome and please be nice or at least sugar coat it a bit thx:)_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Max: 15**

**Fang: 15**

**Nudge: 14**

**Iggy: 15**

**Ella: 14**

**Angel: 6**

**Gazzy: 6**

**Ari: 4**

I woke up to the dreaded sound of the evil alarm clock. That thing has it out for me because just when I get to sleep it decided to abuse me with its yelling. I resist the urge to throw it against the wall again knowing that it will just get even madder and yell louder. Yesterday morning I threw it but the dam thing just wouldn't die.

I pulled my pathetic self out of bed. I hate mornings. As I walk down the stairs I hear Ella and my mom talking while they eat breakfast. They both are morning people which I dislike because they always seem to look so perfect then you get me with my hair all messed up, which I don't care about by the way, and bleary eyed. I always look half dead.

They both have beautiful mousy brown hair, and warm soft looking heart shaped faces that just screams perfect mother material. They are both very short compared to me I stick out when we stand near each other. I'm a lot taller and have a bit more of an angled face with brown hair with blond highlights in it. It has this reddish tinge to it that I think looks really cool. I have chocolaty coloured eyes. I'm slim but well-muscled from all of my_ wishen shi dow_ classes, which is a combination of different combat technique that is used by professional street fighters, and from boxing. I do this for reasons that will be revelled to you a bit latter.

I snag a pancake and rush back you to my room to get dressed. I throw on the usual black vest, skinny jeans, my favourite pair of combat boots that come up to my knees with my black canvas jacket. I brush my teeth then battle with my hair to get it into a pony tail letting my jagged bangs fall over my right eye.

I get down stairs to see a red faced Ella attempting to glare at me, which is so cute because she is wearing a pink tank top with a long denim skirt. It's like a puppy pouting because you won't let it up on the couch. "You stole one my pancakes Max!" she said in an angry tone. I wanted to burst out laughing at her angry face, but I knew that would make her more upset."Els I thought that you said that you were having trouble loosing that last bit of baby fat", but I so don't think that she needs to lose any because she is similar to me just not nearly as strong. "but that was my spoil for the day, I love moms' pancakes." She stated as she got in to my charcoal black Charger, muscle car. I have a soft spot for these cars. You know how most girls feel about shoes as their babies, well this car is mine. "Fine I'm sorry, there you happy, I'll even buy you one of those frooffy coffee things that you love so much on the way to school. "You're the best Max', she squealed as she tackled me with a hug. We were in the car so I don't even know how it was working but I try not to dwell on useless things because if you do then you end up going mad and I don't need mad right now.

I hate most of the teenage girls that come here. They mostly order really weird things that once it's done I don't think that should even be considered coffee. I just get mine black with two sugars while Ella asks for something that has so many words in it that I lose track and just zone out." Hey Max check that dude over there, he is totally checking you out." Ella points out. And sure enough there is a guy looking at me. He's wearing a black T-shit with Black Jeans and black combat boots. He has shaggy black hair and an olivey toned skin but what stood out the most were his eyes looked almost black with golden flecks in them. Wow. He is kind of cute, maybe even hot wait scratch that he was definitely very hot. _Snap out of it Max boys are bad news just get Ella and get out._ I drag Ella, with the coffees in hand, out and put her in the car then I quickly rush to my side throw the door open, stick the key in and drive. "What was that Max I was just about to go over and talk to JJ""I just felt a bit cramped and I had to get outa there. Sorry but you can talk to JJ at school" I said trying to cheer her up a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Max: Why do I have to show him around again?_

_Me: because Miss T saw you snicker at Lissa so she had to find some sort of punishment. But don't worry she won't let you suffer too long._

_Max: but…_

_Me: I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie._

_Max: ok I'll shut up._

_Max: just hurry up and let them read the story._

_Me: ok, ok I'm getting there._

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Maximum Ride. But I wish I did.**_

Chapter 2

That was weird. I wasn't looking where I was going because I was deep in thought about that guy in the coffee shop this morning. He had amazing eyes; I haven't seen eyes like that ever. I bumped into someone because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. "Watch it you weirdo" Damit! The Queen bee in all her splendour. Now I am required to hear Lissa rant on about what a loser I am and should watch my step because some people have lives bla bla bla. Lo and behold she did and it went on until I just walked away. It's way too early in the morning to hear her complaints in that whiney voice of hers.

I get class and take my normal back window seat. I take out my sketch book because I'm sooo bored. I hear all the girls in the class sigh so I know that something has just happened that I am not going to like. Curiosity got the better oh me so I looked up only to see that guy for earlier this morning in the coffee shop. Lissa doesn't waste time. She jumps from her seat and races to his side. Her eyes looked like they were about to fall out and roll under a desk. "Lissa sit down please" says Miss Thompson. She is the best teacher ever; she is cool and really laid back just stay on her good side. She is like a second mom because she is so caring and she really understands you especially if you have a problem. I have her for English in addition to homeroom which is awesome. Lissa pouts on her way to her desk. It's really funny and I let out an accidental snicker. She glares at me. "Miss Ride I see that you have all the same classes with Nick over here so I want you to show him around. Kay" I saw a quirk of a smile tugging at her lips. She only called me "Miss Ride" when she was trying to pretend as though she didn't agree with what I had done. She obvessily thought that Lissa looked funny pouting at her desk too because soon she had a full blown smile on her face and was trying to hide it behind her hair.

"Sure no problem ma, am" I was going to regret getting out of bed this morning because of this Nick dude.

Reasons I should have stayed in bed:

1. It's warm

2. No stupid alarm deciding my fate

3. No bitchy Lissa

4. No weird kid to follow me around like a lost puppy all day.

I should have pretended to die so that I could stay away from school. The kid that's name I learned to be Nick sat down in the chair next to mine. Whoa. Nobody sits next to me they are all too scared because one day someone noticed that I had always had some kind of injury on a Monday and told everyone that I beat up people that get in my way. I don't know why they still believe that because I haven't beaten up Lissa yet and she pisses me off on a daily basis. He is staring at my picture that I drew of a black snake with black eyes and that I was currently putting gold flecks in. Wait what! Why the hell did I do that? I have to get my head on straight. I turn the page over quickly and I see him smirk. Wow he looks so cute. Damit Max guys are trouble they get nosey and any way eventually they get bored of you and cheat on you with someone like Lissa. That thought made me grimace and I had my head out of the clouds very quickly. The bell rings for first period so I pick up my canvas bag, throw it over my shoulder and began my way out of the class fast. "Hey! Wait! Aren't you supposed to show me around? ""Yeah keep up" I say curtly. That shut him up. Yes! "I remember you from this morning''

Damit!

"Oh yeah I remember you to"

"You say it like it's a bad thing" he said

"To me knowing too many people can be"

"Why you say that, you can never have too many friends" he says with a smirk. Dam I could punch that stupid thing off his smug pretty boy face.

"Yeah I bet you have the same thought about your little fan girls huh'

"Ha-ha why? you wana join the line?"

"As if Casanova"

"You seem strange, so what your deal huh. Are you some weird emo chick that doesn't talk to anyone, hey?"

I have had it with this asshole. Thank god we were at our next class or else I would have knocked him senseless.

Iggy waves like an idiot as soon as he spots me walking into the classroom. I start walking up to him as I notice Nick following me. I turn abruptly, he is so surprised and he almost falls over, but regains balance quickly. "Stay" I say pointing at all the tables with girls silently patting the lab stoles next to them. Most of the table I point to except mine with a goofy looking Iggy sitting at it. He goes and sits with a blond that seems like she has just hit the lottery. "Happy?" He asks with a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth.

I go and sit by a confused looking Iggy. "What was that about?"

"Nothing just some new kid that I have to show around since he has all the same classes with me''

"And what's wrong with that? " He asks with to which I reply with a glare.

He puts his hands up in surrender and says "Please don't kill me I was just saying that you looked a bit more pissed than usual, that's all''

"He's just a pig, that's all" I say. The teacher walks in. So let the lesson begin.

_Max: yay I get to sit in hell. Note the sarcasm._

_Me: hey I'm not the person that made the law the all kids had to go to school._

_Max: yeah but while this all happens you are at home sitting I a comfy chair, at the computer._

_Me: Cookie_

_Max: I love school soo much._

_Me: yes, yes you do._

_**Ok now I really want people to review and tell me if it sucked or not. I can take it, I'm a tough cookie. Who the hell am I kidding I can take it if you added some sugar to. Please. Thanks.**_

_**Me out :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Max: You wana tell em or should I?_

_Me: I'll tell em. Ok guys I know that it takes up time to review but, I would be ecstatic if I got them from you people that were kind enough to read this weird story that I have put together._

_Max: We want em and we want em now!_

_Me: calm down. Eish it's just reviews._

_Max: guess you're right._

_Me: of course I am._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome book that we all love and know as THE MAXIMUM RIDE BOOKS. But I would love them as if they were my own if I did.**_

_**Enjoy**_

The day pretty much went like that for the rest of the day. Me walking to class, Nick following me, Nick winking and nodding and waving at almost every single girl in the hall, me grunting to it and walking slightly faster.

Eventually the day came to an end. THANK GOD ALMIGHTY!

It was a Friday so Ella went home with one of her friends as usual for the weekend and mom would be out on a business trip. So it would be just me, again. But I'm grateful that they aren't at home because it gives my injuries a chance to heal a bit before I have to cover them up.

Oh yeah, I street fight. I made a deal with this guy that I would fight for him so that he could bet on me and he would keep my little brother Ari safe. He is only four years old. Jeb used to be my dad then he divorced my mom and Ella and I stayed with her. One day when I was walking down the streets of downtown looking for an old pawn shop, I saw Jeb and with him I saw a battered and bruised three year old. I demanded to know what had happened to him. Jeb told me that he fell down some stairs but I could see the hand prints. We got into a heated argument in his apartment. I found out that he had a child with another woman. I got to meet her and saw that she too was covered in bruises and scares. I told Jeb that I wasn't stupid and that I was going to report him and he wished me luck in finding any evidence. I then knew that the mother wasn't going to talk, I could feel the fear that radiated off of her and I knew that the court would not believe a three year old. I remembered that Jeb like to gamble on fights and I quickly came up with an idea. I told him that I would fight so that he could bet on me. He knew that I was very good and could easily take down a guy four times my size. He agreed and in exchange he would not touch the woman and especially not Ari. So now on Friday nights I stay at Jeb's house so that I could fight and know that I wouldn't end up bleeding to death in my car or in my bathroom.

So that's where I was, in the disgusting little apartment. Sarah, was the mother of Ari, tried her best to clean up before I came. Shame I thought that it was sweet of her. When I came I would sleep with Ari in his room. He was a spitting image of me except for him being a boy and so young. Hey maybe I came from this woman to.

Ari came rushing into my arms screaming" Maxie, Maxie, Maxie I'm so happy that your heaw" he said that with that cute little kid hew at the end of every word or most words. "Yeah you ready for tonight, I hear that they have some new fighters fresh in from New York" said Jeb destroying my happy little moment. "I can handle myself just fine thanks Jeb. You know I can."

"Ah that you can my little maxie or else I wouldn't put money on ya." He said as he smiled a gross yellow smile at me. "Yeah" I said as I went to go and get changed for the fight.

I wore black sweats, a black vest with no shoes because it's not allowed. I tie my hair into a tight pony and then wrap up my hands. I come out announcing to Jeb that we should go. We get into my car, all four of us. I hate that they bring Ari along; he doesn't need to see this. But I drive anyway. I'm a very good fighter, so good that I come out with minor injuries compared to what I give my opponents. I am very glad for that because it means less suspicion from other people and less to hide.

We get to an old ware house where the fights are being held. The place is old, rundown and falling apart. It basically screams illegal. I just get out and make sure that Ari is securely attached to Sarah and that she trails closely behind Jeb so that they aren't picked as easy targets or anything, this place is dangerous and I just want them to be safe.

"Stay close to Jeb I'm gona go and get ready coz I think that I'm up next" "Ok" replies so quietly that I almost don't hear her above all the noise in here.

I go and sit on my stool and sure enough I am up next. I get the blood flowing through my body as I just jump a little and shake a bit. The guy that I'm about to fight is sorta big and chatting with some hocker looking type girls. Oh so he is one of those guys. He is arrogant so he won't be that hard to beat. I think that I should get out fairly undamaged. Hopefully.

I step into the ring as the bell goes off. Show time." Come on angel, after this you wana come home with me so we can see what happens. I'll even go easy on you so that you won't be in too much pain tonight." Uhg I hate it when guys do this. "No I'm good but thanks for the offer though '' I say back sarcastically. He loses his smile and steps closer. "Very well then so I guess I will just have to see if you change your mind when I'm beating the hell out of you" he says as he steps closer to me. He throws a punch but its sloppy and I easily doge it and go in for my own hit. It hits him square in the jaw making him stumble back a bit. I give a roundhouse kick to his lower back. Then a punch to his side, one, two. And a strong kick to his lower back. He falls to the floor with an "oof" I straddle his side as he lies there. I jab him several times in his side then put him in a head lock in between my legs until he taps out. The crowd cheers drunkenly. I just want to get Ari out of this place and back safe in bed.

"Well that fast wasn't it?" Jeb says.

"I wanted to get that dude on his ass so that I could just go to bed" I reply

"Well those guys are starting to talk about you as one of the best fighters at this place"

Isn't that great compliment to be called one of the best by a bunch of drunken guys betting trying to get some drinking money but only succeeding in losing all their money that they had to begin with and all this happening in a fire hazard of a ware house? Just flattering.

We drive back to the apartment and I leave to find a bar. No one in this area at this time care if I'm 18 or not. It's money. I thought that I would go out for a drink since I only got a few bruises tonight. Just as I'm walking down a street far from an apartment I'm grabbed from behind then immediately tied up and gaged. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. I'm in trouble.

I'm beaten and kicked till my vision was so blurry and covered in black spots that barely could see. "That's for earlier tonight bitch!" one of the men spat at me. They untied me and took off the gag then left in a black car. I couldn't move I 'm sure that I have some broken bones.

Don't ask me how but I managed to get home and in Ari's room to sleep. I felt worse when I woke up. Sarah was looking me over telling me what was wrong. She confirmed my thoughts about the broken bones. I had several broken ribs and a snapped wrist, to add to that I had a whole collection of huge blue and purple bruises all over my body; I had a black eye and a split lip and the cherry on the cake was that I was so out of it that I didn't notice that those guys had used a knife as well. Sarah was a nurse so she did the best she could to fix me up stich all of my deep cuts. After that she dropped me back off at home then I called her cab so that she could get back. We had driven my car. "Good bye and thank you for your help Sarah" I said trying to smile. "No problem and if you need any advice on what do or you're in a lot of pain after a week or so, just give me a call" she said as she was moving Ari around on her lap. "Bye, bye, Maxie I luv youwi." He said. "Good bye little man I love you to" I said as I waved them off.

I limp inside and see that Iggy has texted me like a million times.

**Iggy: Hey Max**

**Iggy: MAX!**

**Iggy: MAX MAX MAX MAX**

**Iggy: MAX ANSWER ME!**

**Iggy: MAX!**

**Max: Yes Iggy what is it?**

**Iggy: Finally! I wanted to tell that you are going to b going to a party at Nick's house 2nyt.**

**Max: No**

**Iggy: What, but you have to! I don't want to b there without you.**

**Max: Well suck it up buttercup. If you don't want to b there without me then just don't go.**

**Iggy: No we have to go and that is final.**

**Max: I'm not going, so there.**

**Iggy: I will get u at that party even if it kills me.**

**Max: It will **

Uhgg I can't go not with all of this that has just happened to me. I wouldn't go anyway; I don't go to those kinds of things anyway. _But it's at Nick's house._ Wait what did I just say! That should be another reason to not go. I'm so confused. I stopped thinking about it and dragged my abused body up the stairs and into a bath. I ran the hot water and put in some herbs and salts that are supposed to speed up the healing process. I add my favourite of them all, tee tree ail. I love it's smell.

I get out after feeling so much better but still feeling like hell. I got dressed painfully when I heard a bang on my door. A second passed then the pounding began. Damit I don't have a shirt on. I pull my jacket over me a try getting downstairs while feeling the pain of my ribs. I open the door to Iggy and I see Nick standing behind him smirking while looking me up and down. I am so angry that I can't even speak. Iggy brought Nick to my house! Then I notice why Iggy has turned a deep red and why Nick has that stupid look on his face. It's because I am in my underwear and not wearing pants. Shit! I slam the door on them and go to get pants. I put on a pair of pants and zip up my jacket. I am so grateful that I had put on concealer before I had gotten dressed. I opened the door to see Nick and Iggy still at my door step.

_Max: you had to do that didn't you?_

_Me: yes I did._

_Max: (Eyes rolling)_

_Me: careful that those don't fall out like Lissa's almost did._

_Max: (More eye rolling) we have the weirdest relationship ever._

_**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. And please remember to review. Don't worry I'm tougher. I can take the critics **___


	4. Chapter 4

_Max: What's happening now?_

_Me: Wait and find out._

_Max: I'm impatient._

_Me: Not my prob now just shush._

_Max: Fine_

_**I hope that you like this chapter. I really want reviews and thanks to the people that did**____** and remember, I'm always open to ideas so if you wana drop one by me sometime I'd be happy to try and fit it in with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own this awesome book that we all worship. Maybe that's just me. Oops.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Iggy and Nick are at my house for only god knows why and they just saw me in my underwear. _God I'm gona kill Iggy for coming over and bring Nick._

"Hey Max so we thought that we would see if you would change your mind if we came to beg you in person." Iggy said with a hopeful look on his face.

"No" I reply

"But Maxie, please it will be fun. I promise."

"Ok"

"Really?!"

"No."

"Come on Max please"

"No"

Just then as Iggy starts walking to me, he trips over the rug and falls on me._ Oh my god that hurt._ I gasp loudly followed by me doubling over in pain. He hit my ribs. _Oh god that hurt._

"Oh god, Max are you ok?! Where did I hit you, oh my god Max please get up! I'm so sorry, just please say something." Iggy repeats saying most of this again and again while I lay on the floor clutching my side.

"Move!" Fang shoves Iggy aside and starts to lift up my jacket. I try pushing his hand away.

"Don't worry Max it's just so that I can see how bad it is. Ok?"

I nod in pain. It feels like a white explosion has gone off in my rib cage.

" What have you done to yourself?!" Nick exclaims as he sees my stomach and lower rib cage. _Shit._

Well at least he hasn't seen all of my bruises.

Nick picks me up, trying to avoid touching my injuries, and carries me upstairs to my room. Iggy told him which room it was. He lays me down on the bed and yells at Iggy to go and find a first aid kit. Iggy rushes back into my room and hands it to Nick.

"Start talking. I want to know what happened to you." Nick demands.

He sees the hesitation I have.

"Max you need to tell me, now. Ok"

"Nothing I just fell down the stairs." I reply.

He gives me one of those cut-the-crap looks, but I don't budge because no one can know what I do and especially why I do it. They would call the police then they would investigate Jeb, find nothing then he would go back to beating Ari and Sarah because he thought that I broke the deal. No, that wasn't going to happen.

Nick sensing that I was not going to say anything else just turns his attention back to my ribs while he put a new bandage on them.

"Please don't tell anyone about this" I plead with him.

"Why shouldn't I, you could be hurting yourself and no one knows and then on day you take it too far and end up killing yourself" I scoff at what he just said.

"I'm serious Max is someone hurting you, maybe your boyfriend or something." I scoff again. He actually thinks that I would want a boyfriend. I can see that he isn't going to drop this anytime soon so I decide to tell him apart of the truth.

"Fine," I take in a shaky breath_. Best to get it over with quick_," I do street fights and last night I put this guy on his ass. He must have been pretty upset about it because I was attacked on my way to a bar to celebrate. One of the guys said that it was for the fight after they had each finished taking their turn with a knife on me". I only recently remembered the knife part though. I said that last part as a whisper though.

They both stare at me with their mouths hanging open.

"You do street fights! And when were you thinking about telling me this huh? " Iggy ran his hands through his hair nervously, "And also now that I think about it I do remember seeing you with bruises or a sprain and or something on Mondays. How long have you been doing this for?" rambles Iggy.

"Only about a year or so. It's no big deal- "

"Stop, just stop" says Nick while putting a hand over my mouth "It is a huge deal, it illegal for starters. Second you could die in street fights. And third Iggy how could you not figure out that your best friend comes to school on a Monday with hectic bruises and stuff."

I move his hand from my mouth, "So? I don't care that it's illegal and I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much. Oh yeah and don't go blaming Iggy for not noticing anything. I hid it very well" I say annoyed at the fact that he thought that I couldn't take care of myself and that he was making Iggy feel bad. I put that creep down on his ass in the ring and the only reason why I'm hurt is because he was a sore loser and had me ambushed by multiple attackers. *Note more than one guy and at one time*

"Well obvessily you can't. I mean look at you Max." why is he so concerned about me all of a sudden I mean I thought that we didn't like each other. Well I don't like him any way and I thought that he was a player not this person, this kind of sweet guy that is helping me to try to fix my poor battered body.

I wince as me touches my swollen side. He notices and I can see that he feels a bit guilty,

"it's fine it really, it isn't that bad. I'm fine."

"I know that you're lying Max. Don't try it with me." He says with a small smile on his lips.

I like this smile better than that stupid smirk that he gives the girls that follow him around. I smile back and my heart flutters. _No. Bad Max, no boys for you after Sam._ I scold myself. Oh god I hate that guy. (*_**I know I say "god" a lot and I don't mean to offend anyone. It's just a bad habit. So if you are offended please write a review telling me so. Thx**__**)**_

"What are you thinking about?" Nick asks me obvesely noticing my change of mood at the thought of Sam.

"No it's nothing" I snap.

"Jeeessshhh I was just wondering." He says as a grim look passes over his face.

I instantly feel bad. He was just trying to be nice I think to myself.

"All done. When is your sister or parents coming home?" he asks.

"Parent by the way. And my sister is at a friend's house and will go to school with her in the morning so she will only be home after that. My mom is on her weekly business trip and will be back after work on Monday night."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you about your dad or anything."

"It's fine you didn't know." I say I can see that his eyes have a flash of guilt in them, but it is gone just as fast as it came.

"Well you can't stay here alone. You could hurt yourself or something and need help."

I was just about to protest to that and say that I don't need anyone's help, but he silenced me with a flick of his hand.

"We are just going to have to stay here then because I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. So you can just shut up now."

I was furious; this guy doesn't even know me. Ok sure he knew a piece of very classified info that not many people are privileged to know, but still this is like the second day that I have known him. He can't dictate my life all of a sudden. But before I could voice my opinion Iggy said,

"Dude, I have to go my mom wants me home so I'll see you and Max again tomorrow morning. Still too bad about the party being cancelled. Thanks for that Max now we have to babysit you till Monday." He says with fake sorrow in his face.

"My pleasure Ig you know how I love to crash parties. My preferred method being to kidnap the host and force them to take care of me. Yeah I am really terrible. How do you even tolerate me?" I say with fake pride and worry lacing my voice.

"Well I think it's because I know that you love me too much and I know that you would simply just die if I left you." He says in an overly dramatic voice.

"You have so got it backwards dude." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Stop lying to yourself. Didn't your mother that lying is a wrong thing to do." He mocks as he starts leaving my room not even bothering to look at me.

"I hate you and I'm not going to talk to you again Robert" I tease as he walks down the stairs.

"Love you to my darling" he yells at me from by the door.

"You two have something going on that I should know about?" Nick asks while sitting on a chair near my desk.

"No, Iggy has been my best friend since like third grade."

"Oh ok just wanted to clarify so that he wouldn't get offended if I ambushed him into a date or something" he says with that stupid smirk.

A silence falls over us. It's one of those awkward weird ones that make you shift uncomfortably in your seat.

"You guys seem close though."

"Yeah we are and since when do you and Iggy hang out that you came with him to see me." I think that I just saw Nick blush.

No wait this being beat up badly thing is messing with my head.

"We were just talking after soccer practice yesterday and when I told him about the party he went to text you. You only replied ages later and said no so Iggy dragged me here to try and help him to persuade you into coming. Now that I see you, I understand why.

"Yeah" I mumble. He is in my room. _Why is he here again? Oh yeah that's right people think that you are going to die if you aren't watched every second. I'm loving this day better and better._

He is staring at me again. I hate it when people stare. It feels like they are trying to figure me out and I don't want that right now with the whole Ari thing.

"Why are you staring at me" I ask a bit too forcefully.

"What can't I look at the reason why my party is cancelled." That was harsh

"Go then I didn't ask for you to be here remember, you and Iggy decided to put me on house arrest for the weekend. I didn't force you to do anything." I scream back at him.

_Me:Review, review, review. Please please plsea with cherries on top._

_Max: don't beg. You look like a wimp, keeling on the floor like that._

_Me: Shut up. I will do whatever I want if I think that it will make people review._

_Max: uhg. Ok wahtever you say._

_**I hope tha6t everyone that read this story enjoyed it and please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: I like this chapter because it shows how they feel the instant connection between them. I hope you enjoy._

_Max: wait! What did you say that was happening between us?!_

_Me: Nothing now just be quiet._

_**Disclaimer:**** Do I look like an old dude?**_

Nick's PROV

"Why are you staring at me "she snaps.

_What the hell, here I am giving up my weekend and my party for this chick and she snaps at me for no reason. _That's fine with me so I snap back.

"What can't I look at the reason why my party is cancelled." _Oh crap I took that too far I shouldn't have said that_.

I see the hurt flash across her beautiful feature then she starts yelling at me about how it wasn't her fault that I'm here treating her like a prisoner or something like that. She throws the blanket up and storms out of the room.

"Wait Max I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Please just stop." I catch her walking down the stairs by her arm. She trys to shrug me off but I'm too strong. So she starts yelling again.

"Why are you even here if you want to go to you stupid little party anyway huh?! Just get out of my house! I don't want anyone that is forced against their will to be here."

"First off I didn't mean to say that, ok I'm…sorry" I say through gritted teeth because I don't apologise very often and it was hard. She nods and looks down. Wow she is so cute when she does that. Anyway back to the thing at hand. "Second I am here because I am concerned about you so I'm going to stay with you. And third are you hungry?" I ask because I heard her stomach grumble when she left the room.

She is now sitting on a bar stole and watching me make pizza. She is soo adorable sitting there with a blanket wrapped around her small frame and drawing. I sneak a peek at her book, it a wolf with my colour eyes. Well that weird. She notices me looking and blushes. I love that colour on her cheeks. _God Nick what is wrong with you!_

"Why do you draw these animals with my eyes?"

"I dona I guess they're just interesting to me." She says as she blushes a deeper red. _She is so cute when she blushes. I'm doing it again, what is wrong with me._

"You're really good at drawing you know." _Why did I say that?_

"Thanks" she says as she blushes a deeper red. She is driving me insane.

"You wana watch a movie?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say while getting out the pizza, she tries to snag some but burns her hand on it. Oh no that must hurt a lot. It's fresh out the oven so it is very hot. I chuckle as she tries again but yet again get burnt. I stop her before she hurts her hand anymore.

"Hey it's not funny, I'm just hungry." She tries to say defensively.

"I noticed." I say because I did notice. Wow I don't usually notice much. And I noticed when she went in again but getting the same hand burnt, again.

"Do you want to keep your hands or any part of yourself not scared?" I ask sarcastically.

She lets me rinse her hand under the cold water and wrap a dishcloth with some ice in it around it.

"Thanks" she says while smiling the most amazing smile that I have ever seen.

"Now please just let me take the stuff while you pick a movie" I plead with her.

"Fine" thank the lord.

I bring in the stuff while Max puts in Alice in Wonderland.

I

raise a sceptical eyebrow.

"What, I love this movie." She says as she comes to sit next to me.

I love the feeling of her body near mine. She is so beautiful with her big milk chocolate eyes and reddish tinged hair.

As the movie goes on I feel her lean into me unconsciously. When she is basically lying on my chest I wrap my arms around her, she stiffens a little but soon relaxes into my arms. I feel amazing right now. Nothing could ruin this moment. BANG BANG BANG!

"Hey freak open up, my mother told me to tell you that you are going to be having dinner with us."

_What the hell, Lissa is her next door neighbour_. Poor Max. Poor anyone that lives near Lissa. She slowly gets up; I can tell she didn't want to. Score one point for team Nick. I think that she might like me.

_Me: Don't you dare say a word._

_Max: uhmf!_

_**I know short chapter but I think that it so sweet. Remember to review please. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: yes yes yes. This is maily sad. You will be thinking idiot, idiot, idiot!_

_**Disclaimer:**** Me: I own Maximum Ride!**_

_**The Lawer: Cough**_

_**Me: fine you can have it back.**_

_**I hope that you enjoy.**_

**Max's PROV**

I didn't want to leave Nick's arms but I knew I had to and I just hope that he didn't notice my disappointment.

I open the door to a bored looking Lissa. "Finally, you know other people have lives to get back to you know."

I could break her face in. "Why are you here?" I grumble instead.

"My mom knows that you are at home alone so she wanted for you to have some company tonight. Ugh I hate my mother for inviting you to dinner, does she not think about me at all? Like I someone like you at my house."

Something falls over in the house. _Shit Nick_.

"What was that" Lissa says while slipping past me quickly and entering my house.

"Oh Nick" she says as her eye gleam at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" she looked like she had just thought of something, "You should come over to my house, my parents are out shopping for dinner so we can do whatever we want" she purrs. While she stoked his arm. There it is.

I felt a twinge of jealousy. _What the hell Max. God you are so stupid. I mean he is exactly the kind of guy that would be with Lissa and she knows it. That's why she is looking at him as if he's food._

Nick looks uncomfortable with the situation and with Lissa purring things in his ear. Then I remember how he was nice enough to make sure I was alright until someone came home, I remember that only half an hour ago he was kind and sweet enough to make me pizza and wrap my burnt hand with some ice.

He's looking at me with pleading eyes. Ok my queue to step in and pry her of him. As I step towards them, Lissa tries to glare daggers at me. Then she says, "So why are you here Nicksy." Nicksy that is new. I try to hold a straight face but fail miserably and end up laughing so hard that it hurts my broken ribs. I see Nick glare at me. I wince as my ribs start really to give me gears. By now I've stopped laughing. I see the concern on Nick's face and he pushes Lissa of to check up on me.

"Hey, I want to know Nicksy."

"Lissa please just go home",

"Ok fine but you have to come with me because I need a big strong guy to help me with something.

"I really hate her. "Oh yeah and I still want to know why you are here."

"He's here to work on a report that is due soon in English." I lied.

"Kay, so it can wait until you have finished helping me Nicksy." She said as she dragged Nick out the door not even waiting for an answer.

Nick looked so shocked by how forceful Lissa was. I just stood there and watched as they left. I closed the door as soon as they were on her lawn but not before seeing an apologetic look from

Nick. _No that isn't right, Max you are delusional, I mean you thought that he was into you while you were watching the movie._

I walk back up the stairs to my room. I looked around my room. I loved my room. It was the one of the only two rooms that wasn't a shade of brown or blue.

It was mine and Ella's room that were different because I had a huge argument with my mom saying that it wasn't fair that Ella' got to choose the colour of her room just because a huge section of wall was replaced when we moved into this house. Because of that there were huge spots of wall that wasn't painted. My mom was more than happy to let her paint it royal purple. But when I wanted to paint mine she said no. well that was until I had an argument with her about it for an hour. Eventually she said yes but I had to paint it myself. That was fine with me because I had some ideas that I wanted to do that I wouldn't trust other people with. I painted in black and then did some intricate designs, with some blacks and greys, on this big patch that was left white. I ended doing huge picture of fire and wolves and other things on the walls. On the white spots o used blacks and greys and on the black spots I used whites and grey. It looked amazing when I had finished.

We had a fairly big house with a balcony at attached to the attic, my room, three other bedrooms, three bathrooms, a nice large lounge and a big kitchen. We also had a study, which I use as an art studio, and a nice patio that went outside and connected with the pool.

I had one of the bathrooms, who put a bathroom in an attic, and a big old looking closet that I bought from a thrift store. Our mom does spoil us but we have to work for it. My mom is a vet that also works in designing them new animal medicine. So she gets paid well. Ella and I get a nice allowance but I have a part time job at a car workshop, just because I like cars and get a discount when I bring my car in for it check-up.

My room is large but I only have a couch a TV with a DVD player and cable. I have a big bookshelf that is a nice mahogany, and then I have beanbags all over the floor with a million pillows there as well. I have a bed and a desk and a bedside table. I haven't really filled this place much. I open up my laptop and look for some funny movie to download to cheer me up.

I walk out on the balcony while I let the movie download. I see Nick hooking one of those bench swings up on its post that is planted on the ground. She won't stop touching him. I see her lean in to say something into his ear, he turn to face her. He is leaning on him; basically it looks like she is glued to his side. She is about to kiss him oh my god and he isn't doing anything about it. I stumble back and make a loud noise on the floor boards of the balcony. Nick looks up and sees me. Oops. I run inside. I shouldn't have ran, I feel like I have been punched in the ribs.

A little while later I hear someone knocking at the door. OK never mind it's just turned into pounding. "Max open up. Come on please open up." Why was Nick at my door, uhg forget it he can stay outside for all I car. I feel tears start to run down my cheeks._ Why am I crying?! I don't cry, I never cry. Oh my god look at what you are doing Maximum! Look at yourself, look at how weak you are. And snap out of it. It's just a guy. You aren't dying is fine, you will be fine. You just have to suck it up. There is no reason for you to be upset. Ari needs for you to get your head on straight so that you don't lose control and lose the fight next week. _At the thought of Ari I got up, washed my face and put the movie on. I don't want a guy in my life, I don't need one.

_Max: this chapter is so sad._

_Me: I know._

_**Short chapter I know I know. But you guys know that I love you all so just bare with me as the story gets better. Like a lot more. Remember to review. PLEASE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Max: hate her so much right now._

_Me: me to. She never wants you to have anything for yourself. Oh well let's just see how Nick reacts to her slutish ways._

_Max: I agree._

**Nick's PROV:**

I don't want to leave Max, we just starting to open up to each other. It was a good cover that Max thought of. She was laughing at what Lissa had called me. I glare at her. When I saw her wince I just wanted to pull her into my arms and never let anyone ever touch her again.

Then I said something then Lissa said something then Max said something then Lissa said something. All I really remember was that I went over to Max's side to make sure that she was ok. I wanted to take care of her so that she didn't have to put up this I'm a rock thing. I know that she would say that she could take care of herself, but I don't want her to have to. I was very surprised that she did street fighting though. She might think that she could put me on my ass but I have the same "hobby" if you wanted to call it that. And I think that I could give her a run for her money.

As Lissa pulls me out of my thoughts by actually pulling me out of the door I'm shocked that she would do something like that. I only really notice what's happening when I see the sad look on Max's face as she closes the door. I try and give her an apologetic look before the door is completely shut.

"So I need your help to fix my garden swing" Lissa says as I notice that we are in her garden. All I had to do was hook the chair to the loop that could lock and unlock itself. I pick up the chain and the chair came with it.

"You are very strong, you know if you want we can go up to my room and we'll just see what happens"

Old habits die hard ok. She was hot and she coming on to me so I thought that it would be fine if I flirted back a little. Lissa responded immediately by practically gluing herself to my side. Wow this chick doesn't waste time. As I lock to loop Lissa moves to try to kiss me. I swear that I saw something moving up there. I hear a noise so I look up and see Max standing on her balcony. Great. Now what am I gona say to her. I see run inside. No, she could hurt herself. Then I would never forgive myself.

I push Lissa off saying that I would be back and made my way towards Max's house. "Hey you have to come to dinner tonight ok" Lissa says. "Yeah, sure" I reply.

I get to Max's front door and knock. I give up, maybe she can't hear me. So I pound on the door.

"Max open up. Come on please open up"

_Why am I practically begging her to come and open the door? __**Because you like her man**__. __**She is different to all the other girls that you have known. **__So that doesn't give her the right to ignore me._ I walk back over to Lissa's house and find her sitting up on the kitchen counter top. Her skirt has ridden up and I think she meant for it to do that. I give her one of my most killer smiles. She smiles one of those seductive smiles and jumps off the counter. She has closed the gap in between us and is moving her finger up and down my chest. She kisses me. It's nothing to write home about. She just sticks her tong in my mouth and swirls it around. I don't care though when a girl is practically begging you for it then who am I to deny it them.

It went quickly from there. She went straight for my shirt and pulled it over my head. I rip hers off and toss into a corner of the lounge. We move to the couch and continue to remove our cloths.

**Time Skip.**

_Wow, well that was a waste of time. Lissa seems as though she enjoyed herself. Well great for her. But she is hot and if I dated her that would piss off Max a lot._ I felt a pang of sadness when I thought of her_. Why are you even thinking about her? It's not even like we really knew each other that well. And she was the one that wouldn't let you in the house. I'm going to go out with Lissa because I want to. It has nothing to do with Max what so ever__**. Keep telling yourself that dude.**_

I got up and got dressed.

"Have somewhere that you need to be?" asked Lissa

"Course not, I just thought that your parents wouldn't like coming home and finding their daughter naked with some guy." I say as I put my smirk back in place.

"Does some guy ever what to do it again?" she replied.

"Oh hard question, do I want to have sex with a smoking hot girl again. I don't know"

"Oh I could rock your world Nicksy" she says with a coy smile on her lips.

_Oh I highly doubt that__**.**_

_**I bet Max could though.**_

_Shut up._

"I bet you could." I say instead.

"So can I tell my friends that we are together?"

"Yeah why not boast a bit that I'm your boyfriend."

Lissa looked like she had just won the Oscars award.

"So you will stay for dinner?"

"Why can't live without jumping me huh."

She giggled like an idiot, "Oh Nicksy you're so funny_," Not really_ "but no I just don't want to be stuck here alone with that freak Max and my parents for a whole night."

Oh yeah Max is gona be here.

"Sure, anything for you."

"Great" she squeals_. Damit that's loud_.

**Time Skip**

**Max's PROV**

I was watching the movie that I had downloaded, after I finished the others that I got, "We're the Millers", when I heard the doorbell ring. Great I wonder who's at my door this time.

I slowly get myself down the stairs and open up the door only to find Lissa's parents standing there as if there was nowhere else that they would rather be. I put a painful smile. Lissa's mom was wearing a long flowery skirt with a white blouse. Her dad was wearing some brown slacks and a blue golf shirt. It's such a pity that such nice people have such a horrid daughter.

"Hello Max honey, we just came over to make sure that you knew that dinner will be at six." said Lissa's mom.

_Oh shit, that's right I had to go to diner._

"Thank you very much for informing me" I reply.

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale dear" said Lissa's dad. It's nice to know that some people are observant enough to see that I'm not my usual self.

"I'm fine thanks, just a bit tired "

"Well I hope you won't be too tired to come over" said Lissa's mom.

_Yes! __**Max, don't be rude. **__Shut up weird voice._

"Of course not, I'll see you at six"

_Max: why do I have to go._

_Me: because you can be emo but you will nit be rude._

_Max: Fine._

_**Hey I am soooo sorry that I didn't update in like forever, but i'm back! and trust me when the story starts to pan out it get soooo much better.**_

_**Oh yeah and when I get reviews I update faster. So don't forgert;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey what's up my people? Ok so I got it to work. Haleluhya. Ok so this is a bit of revenge thing but not a big thing. Tell me what you think after this ok.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not old or dude so don't call me James Peterson!_

Uhg, it was 5:30. I might as well get this over with. I went upstairs and put on a white long sleeved blouse and some black skinny jeans and a pair of wedge heel boots that came up to just under my knee. I threw on my black canvas jacket and left. After brushing my hair a bit.

I walked through their door only to find Lissa and Nick getting pretty cosy on the couch watching TV.

"Oh hi Max, this is Nick. He will be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Oh yes, I know Nick. He is in all my classes at school." I couldn't have put more sunshine and enthusiasm in voice if I tried.

I saw Nick's head turn around to face me. His face was on of complete and utter shock. He looked me up and down. Then had a look of regret in his eyes. Why is that there, does he feel guilty for going with Lissa instead of watching the rest of them movie? I don't know and honestly I didn't care, that is his problem, not mine. I just glared at him. He held my gaze for a bit, and then went back to the TV.

"Hi Max" Lissa spat. You couldn't put more fake into her smile if you had a jackhammer to shove it in there.

"Max, diner is a bit delayed so why don't you watch some TV with Lissa and her boyfriend." Lissa's mom said. Whoa, hold on their chika. Did you just say boyfriend. Lissa only dates guys that she is very interested in and that she has slept with... So they have already slept together... That was fast. Why did he do that and with Lissa? That is just way too far. Nick must have made the same conclusion and guessed that I knew because when I looked at him he turned a pickish colour. Yeah he differently knew that I knew. I caught him looking at me as I went to go and sit in the armchair on the other side of the lounge to them. Lissa was currently glaring daggers at me but I just held Nick's gaze. He then put on that stupid smirk, the one that made me want to punch him so that it would crumble away. Just forget about it Max. You need to have your head on straight.

But a little fun is healthy for the body.

"Diners' ready everyone." Said Lissa's mom.

Right on queue. I take my seat at the other head of the small table. I'm sitting in between Nick and Lissa's mom.

"So how was everyone's day? We were out shopping then we had to go and see Lissa's grandmother at the hospital in the town over."

"That seems very nice. Did she enjoy the visit?" I ask only to be polite because I am eating their food and sharing their table.

"She said that she did." Lissa's mom replies with a smile on her face. Seriously how did someone with such a nice mom turn out to be Lissa?

"How was your guys' day" I ask pointing it at Lissa and Nick.

"It was fine" replies Lissa through clenched teeth. Oohhh I'm gona have some fun with this.

"Really? What did you two do today? I'm just asking because I heard some strange noises coming from over here while I was studying."

"Oh?" said Lissa's mom.

"Yeah" I put on my best confused innocent face. "It was very loud, like someone kept on saying oh a lot. They would scream it or say it for a long time or quickly." Lissa's dad's fork slips and scratches his plate.

"When did you hear this?" he asks.

"Sometime this morning, I think that you two were out." I say while pointing at Lissa's parents with my fork.

Her dad had a very angry expression on for the rest of the meal. Lissa's face was of pure shock and hatred. I love that look on her face. It's so funny.

"Ok so who wants desert?" Lissa's mom asks.

"You know that I don't ever eat desert" Lissa snaps at her mother.

"I will definitely have some, your chocolate lava cakes are AMAZING." I say.

She smiles at me and then turns to Nick. He nods his head in agreement. Her dad is wearing such a scary look that Lissa's mom doesn't even ask.

The three of us ate the deserts quietly. When I was done I offered to take the rest of the plates but Lissa's mom said that she would be fine on her own and gave me a polite smile. Shame poor thing, she works so hard.

"I should probably go home now; it's getting a bit late." I say. Lame excuse Max. I know but no one objects.

"I should be going to."

I turn to see Nick starting to follow me out. Fine he can do whatever he wants.

As soon as he has closed the door he starts by saying, "you didn't have to do that you know."

"Oh but I knew that it would be funny, and it was."

We were almost to my door.

"Well now Lissa is going to be in a load of trouble."

"Great for her, I don't know if you have noticed but I am not such a fan of the red headed wonder. She we have some history. Some that I really want to keep as history."

"What kind of history?"

"None of your God Dam business, kind of history." I snap at him.

"Whatever" he says as though it didn't matter.

"Night." I say as I shut the door in his face. Ouch. Man I hate that guy. I start the painful process of getting up to my room. Once inside it I go to close the curtains. They were a heavy material. Canvas, the kind that they used to use to make sail for old ships. I bought it and dyed it a dark red colour. When they had dried I made them into curtains for my room.

I put on one of my oversized shirts and some cotton shorts. I had to ease myself into bed because my body was still yelling at me in protest whenever I did something. You look like you're dead to you know. Oh shut up. I don't need your fabulous advice right now. Great I am arguing with myself now. I belong in a mental institute.

Even though it was still a bit early, sleep came easy to me.

_**Hey! My very small crowd of reader, I got it to work! Do a little victory dance. Ok, so I'm writing another story called I'm here now and I would love for you guys to read it. It's a cross over between Maximum Ride and Secret Circle. It's really good, I think, but that's why people can review and tell me if it is or isn't. Please read it and tell me what you think. Oh yeah and don't forget to review on this story, more reviews means faster updates.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HI. i'm back baby. This is a bit of a sad story but just read it and tell me what you think ok? Ok so here it is. I'm gona stop talking now ok, ok um here I go.**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I am not old or a dude so obvessly i'm not the original author of this book. thanks**_

That night though, I had terrible nightmares. I woke up screaming. Thank God that there was no one in the house to hear me. Needless to say that I didn't fall back asleep, at all, for the rest of the night. So I went and made myself something to eat because usually food calms me down a bit. It did. After I finished my food I went to have another bath with all my nice oils, salts and herbs. I swear that these things work. I heal like at super speed. My bruises were turning from a dark purplish blue and angry red to more of a green yellowy colour. My wrist was feeling a lot less pissed off. My split lip had stopped swelling after my first bath though and was nicely scabbed over. My ribs had stopped throbbing and were settling down a lot. My cuts were hold themselves closed now and were on their way to a nice recovery. I got out the bath feeling a million times better. I check my phone and find that Iggy has texted me.

**Iggy: Hi, you feeling better?**

**Max: Yeah, I'm feeling so much better than I felt when I woke up this morning.**

**Iggy: that's great. Max I won't be able to come over to your house tomorrow:(**

**Max: that's ok. But y?**

**Iggy: coz we are moving a couple streets down and my mom wants me to help pack.**

**Max: that's great that you're moving Ig? I hated your one neighbour. He was always drunk and he is not a good influence on Angle and Gazzy.**

**Iggy: yeah I totally agree with you on that. Or he could get really drunk and hurt em when they are playing outside or something.**

**Max: yeah. So where u moving?**

**Iggy: I'm actually moving to house that is like three houses down from yours.**

**Max: REALLY?!**

**Iggy: Yes!**

**Max: YAY! That is going to be so cool.**

**Iggy: I know.**

**Max: only down side is that Lissa is close by.**

**Iggy: oh yeah. But I'm sure we will be fine.**

**Max: yeah I'm sure. Hey did you know her and Nick are suddenly dating?**

**Iggy: when did this happen. I just saw him this morning.**

**Max: about an hour after you left.**

**Iggy: oh God you can't leave that boy alone, can you.**

**Max: nope.**

**Iggy: oh well we can deal with that on Monday though.**

**Max: Yeah.**

**Iggy: so are you sure that you are feeling good enough to go to school?**

**Max: I have been doing this for a while Ig. I think that I can handle myself.**

**Iggy: just checking. So is Nick with you?;)**

**Max: NO! Didn't you hear me? He is dating that red headed queen bitch.**

**Iggy: I'm messing with you:) Good night Max.**

**Max: nyt Ig**

That great about Iggy moving just down the road from me. Then I can see Angel and Gazzy more often.

They are Iggy's younger brother and sister. They are twins. They look almost identical, with their fair skin, light blond hair and big blue eye. They do look like a pair of angles. But don't let Gazzy fool you. He is dangerous. When he "passes wind" you run for your life and if you want to have any hope of survival you run fast. And Angel is exactly what her name suggests. She is the most sweet and caring little girl there has ever been. She doesn't care who you are or what you look like, she will be so kind to you. She has too big a heart for a 6 year old.

I put on the rest of "We're the Miller" on my laptop.

When morning comes I have finished my movie, cleaned the house and my car. Now I want to sleep. I know, it's weird that I clean but I only do it when I am extremely bored or when I want to get my mind off of things. Guess which one I was. I don't know I didn't want to think about Nick, but whenever I did I felt like I was about to burst into tear. That alone was scary, me wanting to cry at the thought of a guy.

Sam was a different story. I cried once then the rest of the time I was angry and ready to knock his head off.

_Flash back._

"Max it was an accident. It meant nothing. I was drunk and I thought that she was you." Says Sam as he runs after me. He just has his pants on because I caught the two of them in bed.

"If you thought that I was her then why did you call me by my name and not hers?" said the strange girl in the bed.

"Shut up Lissa" yelled Sam.

"You see. So I'm not delusional. You knew that it was not me and you still did it with her anyway." I say as tears stream down my face.

"No, Max please, it meant nothing. Please don't leave me." He was pleading with me.

"Why don't you go back to your red headed hoer" I spat at him, venom lacing me words.

He had slept with some girl that I didn't even know at a party that Sam had thrown for me at his house for my 15th birthday. Sam was two years older than me. So it wasn't that odd that he had gotten drunk but he never went too far. I liked that about him, he would always make sure that he knew what he was doing and not end up in something that he couldn't get himself out of.

"Just don't ever talk to me again. I don't want to see your again." I said as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Come on Max" he said as he tried to wipe a tear from my face, but I grabbed his hand before he could touch me ever again. I stalked off after that. I walked all the way home. But just before I left I saw a smile on that chick Lissa's face as she came outside in one of Sam's shirts.

The Monday that came after that there was a new girl that arrived at our school. She had come from the town over from us. As she walked through the doors to my homeroom, there was that girl that had slept with Sam. As soon as she spotted me she had a satisfied smile on her make-up caked face. I truly hated her from that moment on.

She didn't make things better by coming to me before our history teacher had come in to start the lesson. "Hey, you were Sam's girlfriend right?" she said in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, I was." I reply.

"Was? Oh dear what happened?" she said with a stupid smile on her face.

SNAP. I lost it and punched her square in the nose. There was a sickening crunch sound. I left my chair and was hovering over her while she clutched her blood nose." Stay out of my way. You got it hoer." I say menacingly in her ear. She just started screaming and wailing like a baby. Our history teacher had just come into the classroom to find me kneeling over a broken nosed Lissa.

"Max, to the principal's office." He said with a tired expression on his face. "And will someone please take Lissa to the nurse."

End of Flash back

Now you know why I hate her so much.

_**She is such a bitch right. So please review and tell me what you think.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Hey. I want this chapter to be a lot longer than my other chapters, then make all my future chapters longer as well. So enjoy. Flames welcome and reviews would be much appreciated.**_

_**Thank you everyone that has reviewed. hehe FireStar. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own MR books but I wish that I did. **_

**Nick's PROV**

_Well that was an interesting night. Max had to say something like that though. I wonder why, it's not like she even cares that I slept with Lissa. But when I heard that they had some not so great between her and Lissa, I got interested. When Max snapped at me about it I knew that it was not one of her favourite memories. She slammed the door in my face. Why the hell is she angry? She just got Lissa in trouble and I probably wouldn't hear the end of it. Who cares anyway?_ _**You do idiot. Go and apologise to her, maybe it's not too late. **__No she wouldn't forgive me. __**Try dumbass.**_

I turn to go and knock on her door. _No why am I about to apologise? I haven't done anything wrong. __**Yes you have! She was just starting to like you then you go and blow it with Lissa. Lissa! You don't even like her.**__ So I don't need to like her to get what I want from her. __**Keep on fooling yourself, but when you change your mind Max might not be ready to forgive you because you will have dug your hole so big and filled it with reasons for her to never speak to you again. **_

_You know what? Just shut up._ I turn abruptly and head for my car.

I get home. Mom is watching TV with Jake in the lounge.

"Hey" I mumble.

"Hey man where have you been today" asks Jake.

"Doing an English report" I lie. If someone is going to think that, that is what I was doing at Max's house I might as well tell them the same thing.

"Whatever man" he says then focusing his attention back to the TV. Jake is my older brother. Only by one year though. He is almost exactly the opposite of me. We like different music and cloths and stuff. We are known as yin and yang. We were complete opposites. We hated people comparing us to each other. People would even get confused between the two of us. Apparently we look almost identical. We hated it. That's why Jake goes to the school in the town over. He gets a ride with one of our neighbours that also goes to school there, so I have the car to myself. No one cares that I don't have licence. The few people that do care enough think that I'm old enough to drive. Max does the exact same thing, so I'm told by Iggy. No one really cares in this town as long as you don't get into a huge car crash or anything stupid like that.

I go to my room. I step inside and look around. It is a dark blue colour with a grey carpet. I have the normal stuff, a TV, a bed, a desk, a bedside table and a small couch. I should think about putting more stuff in here.

I pull off my shirt and kick off my shoes. I just flop down onto the bed. I unlock my phone and find 10 messages from Lissa. Already? Oh God this is going to be one of my worst mistakes that I have ever made.

I scroll through the messages. All she really says is that her dad yelled a lot, but she managed to convince him that nothing happened and how she was going to kill Max on Monday for what she said_. Why? It's not like she was lying about anything. It's really your own fault if you think about it. You were the one that was so loud._

But instead of saying that to her I just don't reply. After that I went to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to Jake banging on my door.

"WAKE UP!" he yells. What the hell!

"I'm up, I'm up!" I say as I open the door.

"We have practice with Uncle Mike."

"Oh yeah, gimi a minute." I say groggily. Uncle Mike was our uncle, but he trained us. He got us into street fighting. He said that it was a family tradition and that a man needs to know how to protect his woman one day. We thought that it would be cool and we ended up really getting into.

-hehe, I'm a line break-

So we were now on our way to Uncle Mike's house for a training session.

It wasn't that far away from where we lived, but it was about an hour or so away. We were in one of the nearby cities. The downtown area. Uncle Mike owned a gym and lived above it.

For a business in not such a great area, it did fairly well. It wasn't one of those house wife gyms, no this was a gym. It had the type of members that made you want to run and hide in a closet somewhere if they even looked at you. But we were well known here and the guys seemed to like us. They were friendly but just stay on their good side or else you won't live to see another day.

"There are my two favourite nephews" says Uncle Mike as he appears from a door that leads to his office. He was a well-built guy and had a quick temper but he always thought about his family before anything else.

"We're your only nephews Uncle Mike" I say while smiling a bit.

"All too true," he replies with a slight chuckle.

"So how about you two go and warm up a bit." He says while pointing to the treadmills, "Next week I will be taking you two to see one of the fighters from this area. He will give you a basic run down about most of the fighters that are ranking high in the betting charts." He explains.

Ok now we are talking. Usually Uncle Mike would bring different fighters to come in and have a go at us. He is finally going to let us do it in a ring with a crowd to watch. Uncle Mike would always say that he would let us go only when we were ready. I guess he thinks that we are finally ready. I think that he saw the joy in my face because he smiled at me then walked off.

"Yes! He's finally letting us actually fight in a real match." Rejoiced Jake.

We were both smiling like idiots. But hell if we cared. We have been practicing for four years. So I think that we can finally be happy about the fact that we can put four years to good use.

With this happy thought we went to go and warm up.

**Max's PROV**

Sunday. Just great. Note the sarcasm. I got up after going to sleep at 6:00am. It's currently 12:45pm.

I shuffle to the kitchen and grab some coco pos. Hey don't judge me, I love sugar and who can resist chocolate cereal. If you say that you could then you have weird taste buds. I look around the kitchen that I had cleaned in the middle of the night. I need a life. I finish my cereal and head for another one of my miracle baths. The steam seems to just take most of my stress with it to the ceiling. I wonder what Nick is doing now. _**No! Max don't be concerned with what that mindless womanizer is doing. **__Yeah I should just forget about him._ I reluctantly get out of the bath feeling almost completely healed. I get dressed after inspecting my injuries. I wrap up my wrist, it should be fine in a few days and my ribs are healing the best. Just a bit red and they feel bruised. My bruises are fading nicely. My cuts are scabbed and healing well. My lip is looking more normal. And my black eye is almost un-noticeable without make-up. By Friday I should be healed enough for a fight. Wednesday I will go and train for a bit a Max's house.

This Max is a guy and he taught me how to fight in the first place. He used to be one of my mom's close friends. When I was seven, I had been bullied because I didn't have a Barbie doll. It wasn't the fact that I couldn't have one, more like I didn't want one. Anyway I ended up crying and running away. Max saw me crying in the park and asked what was wrong. I told him all about it and how I almost hit the girl that said it to me. He thought about it for a while. Then he said that he would teach me how to fight properly so that I could control myself better. He said that it would help centre myself. So that when those girls said something mean, I wouldn't react to it so easily and he said that it would help so that when they said things like that to me it wouldn't make me feel as bad. So after that he taught me wishin shi dow and boxing. He also taught me kick boxing before he died. When he died I was 12 years old. He wasn't married and didn't have any children and in his will he left everything to me. It was very strange but I cried even harder because he was nice enough to think about me if he ever died. When my dad left Max basically took it upon himself to step in his place. I was so thankful that he did because my mom wouldn't even speak for several months. She just buried herself in her work. She was like a zombie. Ella just grew very distant to all of us. She and dad were very close and she was devastated when she heard that he had cheated on mom. Max was the one that made sure that we had food in the house and that we went to school and did our homework. He stood up until we were able to function again. He kept a close eye on us for a while after that. He died a few months after that because he had a heart attack. He was the bravest person that I had ever known. When the will was read out, I had received everything. I sat frozen in shock. He was a wealthy man to. He owned a lot of shares and had bought stock in large companies. I would receive all of his assets when I turned 18. Legally I owned his house and the rest of his things. His car is my current car. I love that car so much. He used to take me out on long drives. Whenever I asked why he would say "Just because we can" and then he would give a smile that made me wish that he was my real dad, not the man that cheated on my mother. His house was paid off long ago so I didn't have to worry about that. I would train at his place, sometimes I could hear his voice telling me what to do, how to adjust my writ or foot so that I could give a more powerful hit.

I still miss him so much. I kept all the pictures that he had. Mom wanted to sell the place and all the things in it, but I flat out refused and started yelling at her for even thinking of it. She said that she just didn't want to look after more than one house, I told her that it's not her place to decide what happened with this house, it was my responsibility and I would take care of it. As soon as I turn 18 I'm moving into it. I will then be able to take over the stocks that have been building over the years. I will go to college because I want to become a chemical engineer. I'm thinking of going into the explosive side of it. I that it's more of Iggy's thing but when I was 9 Max and I would set off small-ish bombs in a field that was near a lake that we would visit often. We would laugh as they went off. It was always soo much fun. He taught me how to mix the chemicals together. He showed me weak ones then some stronger ones and he only told me how to make very strong ones.

So that's where I was, at the house. I hate calling it mine so I just call it Max's place. I made this huge mural on the one lounge wall. I painted the lake that we used to go to. I hung picture of us or just him on the wall. He even had medals for track and boxing, I hung them on the corners of some pictures. I put up a small shelf on the wall so that I could put his kick boxing trophies on it. I Painted "MAX" I big letters above the lake in the blue sky. I put "beloved "father", friend and teacher." I felt a tug at my heart as I looked at the wall. He was my hero, my idol and my mentor. I fight for Ari and Sarah. I'm sure that if Max was here he would have been able to have sorted this out. As soon as Ari is old enough I will begin teaching him what I know, so that he is able to look after himself and his mother. I have actually been thinking that when I turn 18 and am able to support myself and live on my own, that I will offer for Sarah and Ari to come and live with me away from Jeb. Yeah that's what I'm gona do.

I have to clean up a bit because I cannot train today. Maybe Wednesday. I put on some music through the stereo. The song that is currently play is "Looks like midnight sex by Mike Posner and M83" I love this song. My birthday is coming up soon. I want to get a tattoo of a pair of Valkeri wings on my right shoulder and a few others. My mom did say that I could get a tattoo when I turned 16. My birthday is actually in two weeks. Wow how did I not know that? A bit closer than soon.

A little while later I'm done cleaning so I decide to go back home.

On my way home I get hungry and made a mental list of all the food in the kitchen that I can make without burning down the house. Not that much, just mainly cereal and toast. I am going to stop off at the McDonalds. It wasn't that far. Maybe about 15 minute. When I got there I saw a guy that looked very similar to Nick, just a bit older. He was sitting with a man that looked as though he was in his mid-forty's. I quickly ordered my food, paid then got out of there before they could see me. I don't know why I didn't want them to see me but I just didn't. As I drove home I turned up the song that was playing "American idiot by Green Day" I love Green Day. When I got home I just ate, had another magic bath then went to bed after brushing my teeth. I was so happy that I did my homework on Friday afternoon. Sleep came easy tonight and I didn't have any nightmares.

I wake up to the evil face of my mortal enemy… the alarm clock. It was screaming at me to get up.

I got up regretting my decision to leave my warm covers. I get up and put a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey vest, my knee high lace up combat boot and my favourite leather jacket. I rewrap my hand after checking how far along until it will be nicely healed. I look at myself in the mirror and see that my black eye has almost gone; it's still a bit red that's all. My rib are just feeling and looking a bit bruised and for my bruises, they are almost completely gone. I apply a thin layer of base to my face and some lip-ice to make sure that my scab on my lip doesn't split open.

I get into my car, turn up the radio and start to sing along to "Shaking hands by Nickel back". I drum to the beat on my steering wheel. As I pull into the parking lot I see Nick getting out of his car, then go and open the passenger side door. And surprise surprise Lissa pops out and latches herself to Nick's side_**. Don't let him get to you Max! Just keep your attention to the road in front of you**_. I park and then get out and head to the school.

"Hey Max!" I whip around trying to find the source of the voice. I find Iggy running up to me waving like a buffoon. I smile at my best friend.

"Hey so how are you feeling today?" he asks inspecting me from top to toe.

"I'm fine Iggy; I have this stuff that helps me heal really quickly. Look at me, I'm fine." I say while indicating to most of myself.

"Yeah, that's really amazing! You looked like hell Saturday morning." He says while squinting at my face.

"Thanks Ig you make me feel like a princess." I reply while starting to make my way to homeroom.

"That stuff must be magic or something. I have got to try it."

"It's a secret mixture of herbs, oils and a variety of salts. My secret recipe" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Next time I get into a fight I know that you will be able to fix me right up."

"Or maybe I will leave you there to die." I say in a supposed scary voice.

"That voice is creepy Max, but you would not because you love me too much." I scoff.

"Yeah right."

"Don't lie to yourself Maximum. You know how I feel about lying" He says in a scolding tone.

"Whatever Ig", I say as I walk into my class.

AHHHHHH my eyes!

There on the front desk is Lissa and Nick in the middle of a make out session. That is a picture that I will take to my grave. Grosse. I just walk past them as if what they were doing was completely normal. Not. I walk to my seat and start staring out the window until Miss T comes in.

"Nick, will you please take your seat." Says Miss T. Thank God. I don't know how much longer I would have lasted without puking everywhere. Sure I couldn't see them but I sure could hear them.

Nick walks to the back and sits in the chair next to me. Just great. As the register is being called out I see Nick constantly looking over at me.

"See something you like?" I ask him. I turn to look at him fully. I can see that I took him by surprise because he has a shocked expression on his face, but he quickly replaces it with that stupid smirk.

"What am I not allowed to?"

"Do whatever you want. I honestly don't care what you do." I say a bit harshly. I see hurt flash through his eye quick as lightning.

The bell rings and it's time for our first class.

I spend the rest of the day avoiding Nick. Then it turned into the entire week. Not much happened that week. I saw Iggy's new house, practiced a bit on Wednesday at Max's apartment, then more on Thursday and Friday. I did my did my homework then went to Jeb's house to get ready for tonight. I was going up against some guy that was called the viper. This was going to hurt, I could tell.

"I heard that you took a pretty bad beating last Friday night on your way to a bar." Says Jeb from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, talk about a sore loser huh" I say not really paying attention to him.

"Yeah, just keep your head when you're in the ring tonight."

"I will"

The conversation ends there.

We arrive and I go through the process of making sure that Ari is secured to Sarah.

"Remember, stay close to Jeb, ok" I know that I go through this every time, but there are dangerous people out there.

She nods and stays close to Jeb.

I go to my stole and wait to be called. I get the blood flowing though my body by jumping a bit. Show time.

Nick's PROV:

Yes we are finally going to see some real fights.

A big looking guy came to the gym earlier this afternoon. He told us about most of the big named fighters. He gave us a run through of some of the rules and how to break them without being noticed. Before he left he told us about this one fighter that is someone to steer clear of. He said that they would be the main event. Apparently they had got beat up pretty badly after an easy fight last week and that they would be fighting with a vengeance tonight. Ok that isn't scary at all.

Jake and I follow closely behind Uncle Mike. As we get inside we are hit by a noise and stench so bad that I want to just run back outside. But I can't do that then I would look like a wimp. We follow Uncle Mike to the edge of the ring. It's surrounded by a chain link fence. And in the ring I see Max. _Wait what? Max. Oh my God it's Max._ Uncle Mike sees me staring and chuckles slightly.

"She is known as "Flash" around here. It's because she could be in front of you one second then the next, she's gone then the next thing you know you are on the ground tapping out. One of the best that this place has ever seen. She has this move and she calls it the ex-wife. When a guy goes in for punch, she catches their hand and breaks their ring finger. I'm going to go and see if I can place a late bet on her."

I just stare as Max dodges all the swing that this guy I throwing at her.

"Wow, she is hot. Don't you agree bro."

"Would you believe that I actually know her." I say while never taking my eyes off Max.

"No, I wouldn't" He says as he smiles to himself.

Just then this guy hits Max just under her eye. I can hear the crunch of her cheek bone from up here. Oh my God. She falls over and lands on the old and dirty mats.

She puts her hand to her face to feel it. Her eye grow wide with anger.

"That the best you got?!" she yells at him

She jumps up and as the guy tries to get another punch in, grabs the hand and she breaks his ring finger. The guy is clutching his hand with pain clearly written over his face. The ex-wife. That must hurt. While the man is distracted Max has moved to the edge of the circle and now is running at him. He sees her too late and has done a front flip and get on his left side. The man is so confused. He doesn't know what to do. She is fast. Then she jumps on him, somehow she managed to get her legs around his neck in the air, I don't know. She has got him in a dead lock. His face is turning purple. _Dude just tap out she could kill you._ He taps out and she lets go of him. The crowd cheers drunkenly. "The winner… Flash!" yells the "referee". She spits blood on the guy that is still lying on the floor.

She walks out of the ring_. Where the hell did Jake go? Oh wait there he is. He's talking to Max. Did she just write something on his hand?_ I feel a flash of anger. Jake walks away. Max has turned around and now she is talking to a woman that is holding a small child. The woman is looking at Max's face. I think that she is checking out how bad the injury to her face was. I felt a surge of anger towards the guy that hit her. How dare her ruin such a beautiful face by hitting it? Uncle Mike comes over to me looking very pleased with himself.

"So I'm guessing that you won some money, huh?" I ask not really interested.

"You bet your ass I did and I spoke with Flash's manager. And he says that she doesn't have a formal coach. I offered to take her on, for a small fee of course. He agreed to 15% of her winners fee. So now we will have a great fighter for you two to practice with."

_Crap this is not going to be good._

"Cool" I say.

Jake comes up to us with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I grumble.

"I just got that girls number. She is so hot I just couldn't pass up a chance like that."

My heart tightened at the thought of my brother and Max on date together.

"Well I am her official new coach so you would be seeing her again anyway." Said Uncle Mike.

Both of them were smiling like idiots. _Why are they so happy to just be a part of Max's life? __**Just shut up and admit that you were an idiot to have gone out with Lissa and not apologising to Max. **__No I don't need to do anything._

We walk to the car. I see Max holding the door of her car open for that woman that was looking at her face earlier. Then I spot a man about to get into the passenger side, but he sees us and waves to Uncle Mike. Max looks to see who the man is waving at and sees us. She glares at me. Their car is pretty close so the man motions for Max to follow him. She doesn't look too happy about it but follows anyway. They walk up to us.

"Max, meet your new coach." Says the man.

She looks completely shocked. "Since when do you get to make those kinds of choices?!" she yells at the man.

"If you want to continue this talk we can get two other people involved."

She has a look of pure fear on her face. "Nice to meet you sir." She says in a quiet voice.

Uncle Mike laughs slightly, "Please don't call me sir, call me Mike." Uncle Mike stretches out his hand her to shake. She takes it in her own perfect hand and shakes it lightly. "Nice to meet you Mike." She replies.

Uncle Mike and the man talk to each other for a bit. Max keeps on looking back at her car and scanning the lot. There are people leaving since the main event was over.

"So you want to go out sometime?" Dylan said like an idiot. Max is quick to reply.

"Yes, I'd love to', she says.

"Great", Jake says.

"When were you thinking of?"

"Well I thought of maybe tomorrow night."

"That would be great."

"You wana see a movie or something?"

"Yeah, it would be fun." She replies with one of those seductive smiles that I have seen on many girls, but I think that it looked so much better on Max than those other girls.

She starts running her fingers up Jakes arm. I can see him shiver. _What am I suddenly not here?_

"I'll pick you up at 6. That good with you?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Oh yeah, I live next door to Nick's girlfriend."

"Nick has a girlfriend?" Jake replies slightly amused look on his face.

"Yeah, didn't he tell you? They make out whenever there isn't a teacher in the classroom. It's so cute" I can hear the sarcasm in her voice so clearly.

"Ahh my baby bro has a girlfriend. Is she a friend of yours?"

"No, we never really got along very well."

"Oh well doesn't really matter, though."

"No, it doesn't" she says as she goes back to running her fingers up and down his arm.

"We should get going now" says the man.

And with that they left.

We were on our way home when Jake started talking.

"Man you go to the same school as her. How could you have not gone after that?" he say while hitting the roof with his hands.

"I got someone that looked better." I reply with a smug look on my face.

"Well when you find someone that doesn't give everyone a full view of their ass and chest and still looks as hot as Max, then come and give me a call."

Wow he's got Lissa pegged. I felt a bit jealous at the thought of my brother going on a date with Max.

"Whatever dude." I reply and start looking out the window. The rest of the car rid was silent.

"Good bye boys. See you tomorrow. We will be showing Max the gym and maybe see if she can show you a few things tomorrow" say Uncle Mike through his car window.

Great. I get to spend an awkward day with Max. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm.

Max's PROV:

I drop the three of them of at the apartment and go back home because my sister will be back in the morning.

I just hope that she doesn't notice the mark on my face.

I get home and have a magic bath. Then snuggle up into my covers of my warm bed.

Jake seemed to like me and I think that the best way to take your mind off of a guy is to go out with a different one. I can't wait for tomorrow it is going to be so much fun. Not.

But looks like my Saturday just got filled. Uhg. Who cares, it'll be nice to have a real coach again. I will be able to improve myself more. Maybe become good enough to come out of the ring un touched then I wouldn't have to bother with the stupid make up.

_**Now Nick knows who he's messing with. I bet that was a surprise. XD**_

_**Question is: Would you rather be Batman or a hamster? I know that it's a tough question but I had to ask.**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey I felt bad for not updating in a while so I made this chapter extra-long. I hope that you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything:'(**_

Max's Prov:

I'm up early so that I can cover up the mark on my face before Ella gets home. I look at the mark on my face in the mirror. At least the swelling has gone down. It's just really blue and purple. Not so bad. After tomorrow morning it should be a lot less notice able.

Before I can put the make-up on I hear someone banging on my door. Shit I can't let Ella see this.

"Max, open up. We have to go. We train early." Ok not Ella. Who is at the door, and who do I train with again? Oh yeah that's right. Jeb had the brilliant idea of me having a coach.

I finally realised that it was Nick that was at my door. I ran down stairs thanking the lord that I was fully clothed this time.

I unlocked the door and swung it open. There standing like he had all the time in the world was Nick in his black cloths that I have to say myself, gives him an edgy mysterious look that is so hot on him.

"Hey" I say grumbling like it was the most natural thing in the world to rock up on someone's doorstep at 5am. Or the fact that I was dressed at 5am. I just grab that my stuff I packed last night when I couldn't get to sleep.

I didn't say anything as I walked to his car. It was an Audi.

"Nice car." I say as I get into it.

"Thanks." he mumbles as he starts the car.

"So where's Jake?" I ask. I can see his amazing onyx eye darken slightly. Wow I wonder what just went through his head.

"He is already at the gym" he says and keeps quiet for the rest of the drive. That's fine with me. I just looked around the clean car, smelling Nick in it clearly. His pine scent with a bit of smoky wood in there. Yeah I know that it's weird to be smelling people's cars but it was just there and it hit me when I got in the car. I couldn't help myself; I took a deep breath in through my nose and just savoured it. From the corner of my eye I saw Nick smile a little at what I had just done.

"What you smiling at?" I ask with a curious tone.

"Just at today.'

"I'm not stupid, I know that you don't smile for no reason." It was true. He didn't

"Fine I was smiling at you sniffing my car." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Hey it's not my fault that your car smells good." I say defending myself.

"What do you mean that it smells good? It just smells like me." He says with realisation suddenly appearing across his face.

"So I smell Fffiinne to you huh." he says with a southern drawl.

"No! It's the car I swear. You smell terrible." I say in a high squeaky voice.

"Really so you say that this car and I don't smell the same." He says while watching me through the corner of his eye.

"Yes. And I can prove it." I say as I lean close to him. _**What are you doing Max?!**__ Oh shut up. It's just to prove that I am right._

I leaned into Nick so that I basically had my head at the nape of his neck. I breathed in deeply. Yup, the same. I thought with a happy daze.

"Exactly the same" I say as I pull away. I can see him blush a light pinkish colour.

"Told you." he says slightly flustered.

"Yeah, you did." I say still dazed by how good he smelt. I wish that he would wrap his arms around me and never let me go.

_Stop it Max. He left you alone in the house for Lissa. Oh yeah then he slept with her._

That pulled me back to reality.

"You ok?" he asks, noticing my sudden change of mood.

"Yeah, just peachy." I say half-heartedly because the other half is still hurt that he was with Lissa. I just proceeded to look out the window, until we arrived at the gym. He pulled over and into a parking near some shop that I didn't know. He turned to me and looks me in the eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asks bluntly.

"I don't hate you," I say while turning my head back to the shop that we had parked in front of. He takes my chin in his hand and turns it to face him.

"I told you to never lie to me. It doesn't work well." He says with a ghost of a smile on his lips. I can't help but let a small smile slip, but it ended being a sad one. His face changed from the smile to concern.

"Tell me please. What have I done?"

"You did what any other normal guy would have done, so I don't blame you for it."

"Which is…?" I can see that he knew exactly what I was talking about. His eyes reviled a lot more than he thought.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I whisper. I only notice now that he still has my chin in his hand

He seemed still oblivious to how close we were.

"Max" he whispers my name with pleading eyes. I shiver. His breath is warm on my cheeks. I was backed up against the window with him so close to me. But neither of us cared. I looked deeply into his dark eyes. They were unique but they matched him perfectly. His brother didn't have these eyes, Nick's eyes. I was breathing really quickly and my heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. Nick looked at my lips then back at my eyes. I'm sure that I was the colour of a tomato. But all I could think about was how the gap in between us was almost gone. Bam. I was thinking straight again. His lips had just brushed mine when I ruined the moment; "You had your chance." he pulled back as if I had slapped him. I could see the hurt and regret in his face. I pushed him back into his seat.

He put his emotionless mask back over his face

He just started the car again and pulled back onto the road. We didn't speak for the rest of the trip. I watched the city go by as we entered the downtown area. Jeb didn't live that far from here.

When the car stopped I immediately sprang out of the door and entered the gym, bag in hand. Mike spots me and smiles as he walks up to where I am. "Flash, so good to see you"

"You can call me Max" I answer while looking around and I have spotted already three fighters that I have seen at the street fights before.

"Scratch that, Flash is good" I say while returning my gaze to Mike.

"Ah, I see that you already have seen some people that you recognise. So Flash is good." He says giving me a wink. Good so he understands.

"Do you want a personal tour or are you ok to look around by yourself." He asks me.

"I'm sure that I can find my own way around." I reply with a smile.

"Ok then I will see you I a bit".

"Ok". I walk to the woman's change room. I don't think that there are that many women that come here. It is a white tiled room. But the tiles weren't white anymore, more like a greenish colour. This place is disgusting. And it smells worse than it looks so that has to be saying something.

I get changed as quickly as possible because I don't know how much longer I will last without throwing up everywhere. I come out in my usual gear, a black vest with some black track suit pant. I sat on a bench that was outside the locker room. I am starting to regret leaving my bag in one of the grimy lockers.

I sat there wrapping my hands. Almost every person in the gym was staring at me.

"What! Never seen a teenage girl before?!" I barked at them. I think that most of them knew who Flash was because they just went back to doing whatever they were doing with fear in their eyes, but one guy looked like he wanted to put me into my place. Well that was fine by me because this day was already getting boring. As he got up and started to walk towards me, the guy that he was training with stopped him. He whispered something into the guy's ear then pointed to me. The guy that was walking towards me turned white. He immediately went back to the weights that he was using before I had spoken. Haha, chicken. I had a triumphant smile on my face. I went to the treadmill first to warm up.

I turned the machine on and started my routine that I have followed ever since Max had shown it to me. Increasing it slightly as I was able to handle more.

Eventually I couldn't hear anything around me. All there was the blood pounding in my ears and my footfalls. I went on like that for 10km straight, no breaks or cooling down. I could just run and it felt good. Not having to think about anything at that moment.

When I stopped and got off, I grabbed my water bottle and took a long swig of it. I just sat on the dirty mats for a few minutes until I was ready to find a punching bag.

After getting off my ass I walked around until I had found what I was looking for. It was big, black, with stitching's and duck-tape all over it making it look like patch work. That was good, it meant that it could take a beating.

I stepped up to it and took my stance. Breathing in and out to clear my head. Just like I taught you Maxie girl. I can hear Max's voice in my head, reminding me how to go about this.

When I opened my eyes again, I was focused and ready. "Douf" one, two. "Douf douf". _**Again harder this time sweetie.**_ I punch the bag again this time causing it to rock. I jump in the air and kick the bag using it to push off from and flipping backwards, landing on my hands then flipping backwards again while landing nicely on my feet.

I continue to rain all my anger onto the bag. With punches, kicks and many more complicated moves that was a mixture of wishen shi dow, boxing and kick boxing. The stranger and the more unknown a move the less chance there is that the opponent will know how to block you or counter attack.

When I have finished I notice that I have attracted a crowd. I'm too tired to care so I just lie down on the faded blue mats.

"That was really something Flash." Says Mike while walking through the small crowd. As soon as I glare at the group the start to go their separate ways.

There is just Mike, Jake and Nick. Mike looks so pleased with himself then Jake ad Nick look frozen with awe. Impressive, I managed to shock them speechless. Point Max.

"Would you like to see how these two are coming along?" asks Mike while pointing at Jake and Nick

"Yeah, sure" I say while trying to catch my breath.

Nick's Prov:

_Wait what?_

Did he just say that Max is going to be watching us?

"Wait Uncle Mike, we don't have anyone to go up against."

"There are two of you aren't there" he says while pointing to Jake.

Ok so he wants us to go against each other. We have never done that before. I just see Jake give a huge stupid smile to himself. Oh so he thinks that because I am younger that he will be able to beat me. Who was the one that was here training on a Friday night instead of on a date with some girl? Oh yeah that's right, it was me. Fine if that is the way that they want it then I will just have to put him in his place.

We walk over to the sparing mats on the other end of the gym. We take our positions. Max is leaning against a wall watching us position ourselves.

"Fight!" yells Uncle Mike.

Jake immediately goes in for a punch to my head. Stupid move. I dodge it easily and go in for my own, only I aim lower. I hit him in his stomach; he clutches it with pain etched into his features. I let a small smile slip onto my lips. Max is smiling at us while I give Jake a minute to recover. Jake is up and tries to make me buckle by kicking my knees from behind. I see him and knew what he was going to do the second the idea popped into his head. I jumped over his leg and landed on his other side. He got a little confused so I had an opening for about five seconds. I gave him a round house kick to his lower back. He fell to the floor. I gave him a minute to get to his feet. Ba! Before he stood up he kicked my shin hard. Damit! That hurt. I jump back so that I am out of his reach. I get my bearing and find that Jake is back up. Good now I can have a fair fight. He comes for me and as I dodge out of the way, he knees me in the stomach. "oof" I fall to the floor. I wasn't expecting that. He raises his leg, he's about to kick me hard in the same stop that he kneed me. I don't know why but I'm not doing anything.

"Roll over use your knees to spring back up!" Yells Max

I don't care if we were on good terms or not, I was going to listen to her.

I do as she said and end up standing. Jake looks like he wants to murder me. He goes in for another punch, but me being the idiot fell for the same trick and when I saw his knee coming I couldn't do anything about it.

"Duck under his arm, grab his knee then pull back toward me" Max barked at me. I did as she said and yet again ended up with one less bruise. Jake ended up on the floor again. I put him into a head lock until he tapped out. Jake got up with a pissed off expression on his face. Great I was never going to hear then end of this. Jake just went to go and shower without saying a word to me. Sore loser. I mean sure I did get some help from Max but at least take it like a man. Besides he was fighting dirty anyway.

I just get up from the mats and head towards Max, but she just walks off to the change rooms as well. I feel like such an idiot for ever going out with Lissa_. __**I told you! But noooooo Nick doesn't need to take advice from anyone, not even himself. Let me say it again, DUUUMMMBBBAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!**__ I know, I know. I should have just kept on banging on her door that afternoon until she had let me in__**. Yeah then you wouldn't have slept with Lissa and none of this would ever of happened. Yeah, if you had only listened to me. I think that the first step to fixing this is breaking up with Lissa. **__Yeah I agree with you there. But first I think that I should go for a shower._

I feel so much better now that I don't stink. It was time to go when I got there. Jake and Max were waiting by the car. So I guess that I'm driving. I unlock the car, they both get in the car. Max got in the back and slammed the door behind her just as Jake was about to start getting in after her. It was difficult to keep a straight face, but somehow I managed and just started driving as I closed my door.

"So Max, what do you think of the gym?" asked Jake trying to make conversation. Idiot.

"Yeah, I guess that it was ok" she replied while looking out the window. Ok I can sense that she doesn't want to talk. When Jake opened his mouth to say something else I just turned on the music before he could get a word out. Jake glared daggers at me. I just ignored him. Why was he so upset with me? I think that he was trying to impress Max. He was probably not happy that she helped me when he was winning. I smirk to myself.

I can see that Max keeps glancing at me through the rear-view mirror. I hate that I made her upset; I wish that we had kissed. I wish that I didn't ever leave the house with Lissa. She won't forgive me for what I did.

_**Does it matter?! Just try and if you had tried harder when I told you then you and Max wouldn't be in the position that you have made.**_ _I don't deserve her after all that I have done._

She is perfect with hair that felt so soft against my face when we were on the couch, her fare skin, her big warm chocolate eyes and those beautiful full lips the colour of raspberries. She looks like an angel that fell from heaven. She is one of those girls that you have to be good enough for her. You feel that you can't compare to her but you will do anything to deserve to hold her and shower her with affection. I will make things right between us, even if it kills me.

"Turn left here." She says bring me out of my thoughts.

We were driving though the nicer part of town. Does she want to visit someone maybe? I just obey without a second thought about it.

"Where are we going?" I ask, still holding the emotionless mask over my face. It becomes heavy to keep up there when I'm with Max. I don't know why, but I want to let her know everything about me. This is strange because I prefer it when no one knows me at all. That way they can't have any expectations of me or standards that I have to reach.

"My place." She says simply. Ok that's a bit strange. She had her own place, in this part of town?

"Ok" I just answer.

"Right."

I turn the car around a corner.

"The one with the dark greyish blue walls." She points to a nice house with Dark greyish blue walls and a white roof.

"Hey Jake?" she suddenly said.

"Yeah?" he looked like an idiot with that smile that all the girls fall for.

"Could we go out some other time? I have things to do tonight."

"Yeah sure."

I pull up to the house. She just gets out and walks up the stairs. She riffles though her bag for something and pulls out a silver chain with a few keys on it. She puts one in the door and opens it. She walks inside and closes the door without saying a word to us.

I really messed things up with her haven't I?

I mentally face palm myself. As I pull back onto the road Jake starts by saying "Dude why the hell did you do that at the gym?" he has an expression on that has pissed off and angry written all over it.

"Uh, what did I do exactly?" I ask knowing perfectly well what he was angry about.

"Don't play stupid. You knew that I wanted to impress Max but you had to embarrass me didn't you. Then when I was beating you she gave you advice. She didn't do that for me. Do you have something going on that I should know about?" The entire time he was talking I was watching as his face got angrier and angrier. _Wow he must want her bad__**. Not your problem man. You want her to.**_

I think the reason that he wants Max is because she didn't fall to his feet the second he gave her a second look. I wonder if he thinks of her as a challenge. That made me angry. It was something that he would do. Jake was one of those guys that didn't think about girls feelings, no he just thought about them as a conquest. I mean sure I was like that to, but he was the classic jock and I was the dark mysterious one. Girls loved us both, but I'm not like that anymore. I am determined to be better for Max, to deserve her.

I just look at him, "Not my fault that Max doesn't like an unfair fight." I say simply.

"I had to! You weren't being a good brother and going down."

"A good brother!" I yell at him. "You mean a douche that went down easy so that you could look good."

"Yes! That is what a good brother would do!"

"No, a good brother would put you back in your place instead of feeding your ego!"

"Why do you care anyway? I thought that you had a girlfriend"

"I don't care. Anyway I'm dumping her because she is really annoying. And besides I was just doing the right thing, fighting fair."

"Yeah right, you just wanted to embarrass me" he grumbles and turning his head so that he can watch the city go by.

I don't answer to his petty conclusion.

Max's Prov:

I couldn't stand being in that car for any longer so I just told them to drop me off at Max's place. I had gotten a call from mom early this morning. We talked about something's and ended up talking about my birthday and what I wanted. She said that if I wanted to I could get my tattoo before my birthday. So think that I'm going to do that today. I'm so excited! When I was sure that Nick and Jake had left, I threw my bag down, grabbed my wallet and left the apartment or townhouse or whatever you wanted to call it. I caught a cab and made my way to Dylan's ink gallery.

I walked through the glass door and saw a familiar face behind the desk. It was Dylan. I looked up when he heard the little bell that rang when someone entered the shop. He was like a big brother to me.

He had these amazing Carrabin blue eyes that could make any girl swoon. He had movie star looks with is honey blond hair. He was well built and nicely tanned. All in all he looked like the stuff that stars were made from. Every time I came in here and there was a girl in here, they would be flirting with him. You want to know why I think that it is so funny every time that I see it happen? It's funny because Dylan is gay. (A/N I have nothing against gay people. I think that they are really fun and awesome. My older cousin is gay and is my role model.) He just looks bored and slightly annoyed every time a girl does this.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing today?" he asks smiling at me.

"You are only four years older than me Dylan." I reply.

"Yeah I know. But it annoys you so that is what I shall call you until I find one that annoys you more." He says while chuckling at me.

"I hate you. Did you know that?" I say while walking up to the desk.

"You don't let me forget." He says while looking me in the eye. "So why has the famous Maximum Ride come to see me today. Could it be that she wants to stare at the tattoos that she will never be allowed to get? Or could it be that you just miss me so much that you had to come by for a visit." He says while leaning back on his chair and putting his hand behind his head.

"Neither. I have come to get the tattoos that I want put into my skin." I say savouring his expression of shock.

"Your mom is letting you get them?" he asks still reeling from what I have just told him.

"She said that it could be my early birthday present, and it's to make up for always ditching me on the weekend." I say smirking at how I won't be staring at the tattoo on paper anymore but in my skin.

"Ok then. I will do it personally since you are a special customer." He says as getting up from his swivel chair.

"Ooh I get special treatment." I say as I thread my arm through his.

He leads me down a hall to a room with one of those chairs that you see in a dentist's office, but instead of a white or blue one this one has dark green leather. The walls are painted a deep red and there is a stool next to a table with a trey of different colours on it.

"Take a seat Madame" Dylan mocks in a posh British accent.

I sit down in the chair and get myself comfortable. "Ok, so I have a template here that we will use to test if you like how it looks." He informs me.

I roll my eyes at it because I have already seen what it would look like; one day when I was hanging around here Dylan drew on the tattoo with a black pen because we were soo bored. It looked awesome and only made me want it more.

"Dylan" I whine. "We already know what it will look like. You're just stalling and you know it."

I see him blush slightly. "Yeah I guess I forgot. So are you sure that you want this done? Remember that once you have it, you can only remove it by having painful laser surgery."

"Yes I know" I think that he thinks that it will hurt me a lot and that I won't be able to cope with the pain. He knows nothing about how much pain I can take. "Let's do this. I am about to do it myself if you don't hurry up." I'm growing impatient.

"Ok, just don't do that" he laughs slightly. "K now turn around, put your legs through the arms of the chair and face the back. Then lift up your shirt."

I do as he said. He dips the needle in the black ink. I'm no fan of hospital needles but this one doesn't freak me out like that. He puts the needle to the skin of my lower back… then I feel its bite. I jump the slightest bit.

"You ok with this Max. If you want to stop that's fine." He had worry clear on his face.

"Of course not. It just surprised me."

I watched the whole time though two mirrors that were placed in a way so that I could see what the tattoo looked like as it took from on my back. There was the dragon breathing its fire into the air. It was a simple black one with black fire. It didn't have any detail. It looked like a well-defined shadow.

"There all done, you know that you can get the rest of em some other time right?" he said while keeping his attention to wiping the tiny beads of blood from the dragon.

"Nope, I want it all done today, if that's ok with you."

"I'm perfectly fine with it Max; I was just thinking that you might want to let the pain from this one subside a bit before getting the others."

"Great then we can do all of them today" I say with a super excited tone in my voice.

I wanted to get Valkyrie wings on my right shoulder blade, some vines with thorns around my arm near where the shoulder and arm connect, a star on my left foot and then for Ari I will get a small heart on my right hand where my thumb and index finger meet. Each one had a special meaning to me.

After about two hours I was covered in patches that were covering my tats so that they wouldn't get infected.

"Thanks Dylan. How much do I owe you?" I have the biggest smile ever on my face.

"Consider this my birthday present to you"

"Aw thank you so much Dylan. You're the best!"

"Now you had better get yourself home now, I could hear that you were hungry when I was doing the star. And I was terrified that you would eat my shop whole." He says in a dramatic voice.

"Drama queen!" I yell as I make my way out the door.

I was so happy that I felt like I was about to shoot into the sky. I know that it doesn't make that much sense to you, but I know what I mean.

_**Hey so I thought that since I haven't updated in like two weeks that I owe you guys big time. **_

_**Question is: fried bacon or pancakes for breakfast?**_

_**Review please.**_

_**Me out.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey! I feel really bad that I haven't updated faster. So please don't kill me, I have a peace offering. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, it belongs to a guy that I know.**_

I catch another cab and head back to my mom's house. My gym stuff will be fine without me for a few days. When I'm settled into the back seat of the cab I open my phone to find that I had a message from Iggy.

Iggy: Hey you want to grab something to eat at the Coffee Nut?

Max: yeah sure, when you want to meet?

Iggy: half an hour or so.

Max: Cool, see you soon.

Iggy: See you soon

It was a good thing that I wasn't that far from the shop. I think that I will get there in about 25 minutes or so.

I tell the cab driver the new destination that I want him to take me to.

We pull up at the café. I pay the driver before I get out. As I walk in I immediately see Iggy sitting at a table by the window.

As soon as he spots me he starts waving like an idiot. You can't not love him. He is just one of those people that everyone likes. Unless you are the evil child of a demon *cough* *Lissa* *cough*

Oh well.

"Hey Max" he has a big goofy grin on his face. How we are friend is still a mystery to me.

"Hey Igster "I reply with my own goofy smile.

"OH MY GOD! The great Maximum Ride is wearing a huge smile. Someone take a picture, I want to know that my eyes don't deceive me." Iggy cries.

"Hey I smile… Sometimes" I playfully punch his arm.

"Ow. You hit hard." He whines while rubbing the spot where I had just lightly hit him. Note the word lightly.

"So Maxie, why are you covered in patches?" he says as if he was joking with me, but I can see the worry in his eyes. He is analysing every tiny patch of skin. I feel glad that someone is there to check how bad I really feel.

A huge smile breaks across my face. Now he looks very confused.

"Guess what I got" God I sound like I'm 5 years old. Who cares?

"What do you have?" he asks with caution and nervousness clear as day in his voice.

The waitress comes to ask what we would like before I can tell Iggy.

"I would like a bacon a cheese burger with a coke zero." I hate those girls that drink coke light and stuff because they think that it will be healthier for them. I only like coke zero because I think that it tastes better.

"Mozzarella or Cheddar?"

"Mozzerarella"

Iggy is still looking at me with a confused look.

"Iggy" I snap my fingers in front of his face to try and snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Uh yeah" he blinks a few times and orders a chicken and mayo sub with a chocolate milkshake.

The waitress leaves and Iggy starts demanding me to tell him why I have the patches.

"Iggy. Calm down" I say as I put my hands in front of his face.

"Remember that I wanted a tattoo?"

"Yeah but your mom won't let you remember"

"Yeah but she said that as an early birthday present she said that I could." I said it slowly hoping that he would catch on easily. I see realisation break across his face.

"What you get?!" he seems amazed that I got one. There were very few people in this tiny town that approved of tattoos, so you can imagine how many people actually have them. There is me and some Goth kid in the 12th grade and that's it, but all he has is a capital S on his fore arm where I got my thorny vines. He doesn't even show it pff, he just covers it up. That was why Dylan opened his shop closer to the city. So you can imagine why Iggy was so excited to know about it.

"I have a dragon, a pair on Valkyrie wings, a star and a heart. Oh year and some thorny vines." My smile was glued to my face.

"Oh My God, when can you take the patches off?" his face has lit up like the Fourth of July fireworks.

"Maybe tomorrow morning, with the help of one of my magic baths"

"When you take them off you have to show me." I says breathlessly.

"You will be the first." I reply with a wink.

We both burst out laughing at how weird we are. We have such an abnormal relationship.

By the time that we calm down the waitress comes with our food.

I tare though mine while Iggy just takes his time.

I'm sipping my coke zero while talking to Iggy about what we will be doing for my birthday. He wants me to have a party. His reason was because my mom wasn't there and that it would be a good place to show off my new tats. He wanted a pool party/ dance theme. I said no because there was no way in hell that I was going to a bunch of people at my house that will break thing and get everything wet and sweaty. No, no way in hell am I doing that.

"No!" I say with a determined look set on my face, but Iggy set his into a stubborn look.

"Max you have to have a social life at some point in your life and I am taking it upon myself to make that happen. Whether you like it or not. So I am sorry but this party is going to happen. That is final." he states as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Uhg, fine whatever you say" I hang my head in defeat.

"YES! I will make this one of the best nights of your life. I promise you."

"Fine but you're paying for lunch then" I say as I raise my head. I might as well get something out of this because if I say no he will still do it anyway.

"Deal" he says as he leaves the money on the table and getting up off the red vinyl. He offers me his hand to help me up. I take it and yank. Uhg he pulled back. He knows me too well.

We walk back home because I don't have my car. It's nice to walk again. Not to have to be anywhere at a certain time. To just… walk. Iggy won't shut up about the party that will be happening next weekend. Well that sure did sneak up on me. I don't really think about things like birthdays and holidays. I just think about how long I can keep Ari safe from Jeb's drunken episodes. He has kept his word but I don't want to know what will happen if I lose a fight and Jeb gets angry. Ari and Sarah would be caught in the cross fire. Don't think like that Max. if you think about what will happen if you lose too often then you will lose.

I change the subject in my head. I have work tomorrow. I have work every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Then every second Sunday.

We pass Iggy's house first.

"Your party is gona be epic Max" he says as he walk up to his house.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Good bye Iggy" I wave and smile like a lunatic. Don't ask me why.

My house is near Iggy's so it isn't that long before I hear a high pitched scream. I know that it's Lissa but I'm not a completely terrible person to let whatever is happening happen to her.

I sprint full speed to her house. I jump over her back fence and skid a bit as I turn sharply into her house through the back door. As I get in I see Lissa and Nick in the lounge.

"What happened?! Who's hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance or something?" I rush out the words. Only then to I notice Lissa's tear streaked face.

"What the hell are you doing here you loner." She yells at me. Her face turning red.

"I heard you scream I thought that something was wrong or someone had broken into your house or something." I yell back at her. Breathing heavily from the unexpected run.

"Well nothing is wrong here. So why don't you just go back to being the joke of the school in your own home."

"Hey! Don't talk to her that way!" interrupts Nick. He has his fit clenched at his side.

"Why not. It's not like I'm not telling the truth. She is the loser of the school. The only friend that she hangs out with is that weird blond kid that throws stick bombs around the school."

"Shut up. She is worth a million of you." He says as he walks in between Lissa and I. hey I can fight for myself thank you very much. Shut up he is being nice. Yeah I guess.

"You know what, I'm just going to go. Oh yeah and Lissa, next time that something isn't terribly wrong, don't scream bloody murder." I say as I turn and leave the kitchen.

I'm back over the fence and heading through my own door before anything else happens.

"Hey" there on the couch is Ella and two of her friends, Nudge and J.J.

"Hey, how you guys doing?"

"We're good thanks"

"Great"

"Chilled"

"That's good" I say to their replies as I grab a plate of chocolate cookies from the fridge.

They were watching some reality TV series. I don't want to know what they are watching at all because it will involve some long story line that was way over the top dramatic.

"Hey why are you covered with patches?" asks Ella in a concerned voice. She isn't oblivious to much. Just my luck right huh?

"You remember how mom said that I could get a tattoo when I turned 16?"

She nods.

Good.

"Well we talked to her this morning and she said that I could get it for an early birthday present.

"Let us see!" they squealed in union. They had jumped over the couch and were all three staring at me in awe. See what I mean about how basically no one in this stupid town has a tattoo.

"You two sleeping over?" I ask pointing to Nudge and J.J. they nod vigorously.

"Ok then when I have had a bath then I will show you guys." I say while making my way to the bathroom with my plate. I see them nod again almost making their heads fall off.

I lock the bathroom door after myself and put down my cookies. I run the bath and put my magic in while I take off my cloths.

I slowly remove each patch very carefully. I get in the bath and just soak for a while.

Once I get out and dry off I look at my tattoos in the mirror. I'm just wearing my underwear so that I can see them nicely. They look good. They just look a bit pink and tender. I throw my cloths into the washing basket and grab my plate of cookies. Shoving one into my mouth as I leave the bathroom. I'm immediately rushed by the three girls.

"Can we see please" is all I can make out from the rush of words that I'm being catapulted with.

"Yes! Just give me room to breathe" I say with laughing at how they seem more excited by my tats than I was. Ok no one could be as excited as I was when I had them done.

They each took a big step back and closed their mouths. Their eyes were gleaming with excitement.

I motioned to my foot first. They seemed to think that that was the best thing since sliced bread. Ha wait until they see the wings and the dragon I thought while they stared at my foot.

"Ok now there is also this one" I say as holding my hand out to them. Oh god their faces are really something to look at. They look like zombie staring down a brain that they want to eat.

I was wearing my faded black hoodie, my white cotton shorts and a red tank top. Yes I have other colours in my wardrobe besides black and grey.

I take off my hoodie and show them the vines. They stared at it. It was kind of weird. I then pull the strap that is on my right shoulder down over my arm so that they could see the wings that went down to my mid-back and took up the entire area until they reached my spine. Their jaws dropped.

Then I lifted up my shirt so that they could see the dragon that's fire and wings reached to my mid-back as well but on the other half of my back and it started from my lower back not my shoulder. I just couldn't hold it any longer. I burst into a fit of laughter at their faces I looked like they had just found the secret to eternal life.

"What's so funny?" Ella asks still staring at the dragon.

"Yyy…ooo..uurrrrrr faaa…cesssssss." I say in between gasps.

"Hey they are soooooooooooo cool. OMG! That is one of the most coolest things that I have ever seen. I really want one, but when you get one then it's on your skin until you die and then when you get older then your skin starts to get loose and starts to sag and then it looks terrible. And if you want it removed then you have to get laser surgery which is sooo painful. And I don't cope well with pain. Like at all, pain and I hate each other's guts. But what I do love I chocolate. I mean who doesn't love chocolate! I knew this girl that didn't like chocolate because she said that they would damage her skin and that it gave her pimples and stuff and OMG! You have chocolate chip cookies!"

As Nudge reached in to get a cookie Ella and J.J both tacked her to the floor.

"Hey what did you just do that for?!~!" she whines while trying to get up but is immediately stopped by Ella.

I was so dazed that I didn't notice what had happened. Since when can one person talk so much without taking a breath in between sentences? Dam that girl can talk.

"We just saved your life." said Ella while still restraining a struggling Nudge.

"Yeah, thank god that she was too stunned by your talking to notice what you almost did." Says J.J while sitting on top of Nudge that had given up struggling.

"And also be grateful that we stopped you or else you wouldn't have lived to see tomorrow. Ok now she is still slightly dazed so just get up slowly and walk backwards towards the stairs." Whispers Ella with her eyes locked onto Max.

"Run!" whispers Ella through her teeth.

The girls quickly get down the stairs and back onto the couch.

What the hell just happened? Uhg who cares. I just walk back to my room with my plate of cookies.

I flop down onto the bed and text Iggy.

Max: Sorry. Ella and her two friends saw the tats first.

I almost get an immediate answer.

Iggy: Awwwwww Max!

Max: they ambushed me. I swear.

Iggy: oh well then you will show me tomorrow morning before you head to work. Ok

Max: promise *innocent face*

Iggy: night max

Max: night Igster

It's still kinda early so I just end up watching a movie on my laptop when I see that I go a text from someone.

Mystery person: Hey

Max: hey. Who is this?

Mystery person: It's Nick.

How the hell did Nick get my number?! Iggy!

Max: what do you want!

Nick: look I just want to talk to you

Nick: please Max.

Max: why

Nick: please Max

Max: where?

Nick: your house ok

Max: yeah

Nick: is in 10 minutes ok?

Max: yeah

Nick: see you soon.

Max: whatever.

Ten minutes or so later I hear the doorbell ring. I go down to open it and see Ella standing frozen to the stop with the door open.

"Max" she says with her voice breaking at the end.

"Yeah"

"I think that it's for you." She says while opening the door fully.

The standing at my door was Nick. He looks like he doesn't quite know what to do.

"Come on up." I say motioning for him to follow me. From the corner of my eye I see Nudge and J.J just as shocked as Ella.

Nick just walks past them and up the stairs close behind me.

As we get into my room I shut the door and lock it so that three pairs of eyes don't magically appear out of thin air.

"Why are you here" I ask without looking at him.

_**Ok so I have found out that I suck at cliff hanger so I figured that the more times I try it, the better chance I have of getting better at it.**_

_**Question: who is your favourite Simpson?**_

_**Review!**_

_**Me out.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi guys. One of my reviewers hit the nail on the head when she said that Fang and Max would get together here, but it is pretty hard on Max emotionally. Closer to the end of the chapter there is some cute stuff. But you have to tell me what you think and review. I want to know if you think that they got together too early or not.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own the MR stories but I really wish that I did.**_

"I just want to talk to you." He tries to catch my gaze with his own. He is standing in the middle of my room. Looking like he meant that he wanted to talk and from the look on his face it was serious to him that he said it.

"Fine then talk" I say while looking him dead in the eyes. His dark, dark eyes look like they are trying to plead with me.

I just stand there waiting for him to talk.

"Ok, well I wanted to say that I should never have left last week Saturday. I just should have shrugged off Lissa and locked the door behind me after pushing her through it. I wish that when we were on the couch watching that movie and eating pizza that Lissa had never shown up in the first place. I wish that I wasn't such an idiot." He runs his hand though his soft dark hair in frustration.

"It's fine I told you that I don't blame you, you only did what any other guy would have done" I say while looking at my feet.

He strides up to me and takes my hand in his own. "But it's not fine Max. Don't you see that it is far from fine." He says while taking my chin his hands just like he did in the car when we were on our way to the gym.

Why can't I move, why don't I just knock his hand away and order him to leave my room. That's because you don't want him to leave.

"Please say something Max or do something. Just please don't look at me like that. I can't bear for you to look at me with so much betrayal and pain in your beautiful brown eyes."

"Something" I whisper so silently that I think that he couldn't hear me. But he did hear me. He stroked my cheek with his thumb. It felt like my skin was sizzling with electricity where his skin touched mine. I leaned my fore head onto his and closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw his staring into mine. It felt like he was looking into my soul. I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the gap in between our lips and I just felt sparks and my lips felt like they were on fire. His lips were so strong yet they were so gentle on mine. It was like he was holding back so that he wouldn't break me.

His licked my bottom lip asking for access to my mouth which I gladly gave him. I was enveloped by his smoky pine scent. I was driving me insane. I knew at that moment that I wanted to be with Nick and that when we were together nothing else mattered. Everything seemed more bearable there in his arms. He made me feel vulnerable and safe when I was with him.

He had me pinned against the wall with his arms on either side of me. I tangled my fingers in his soft hair. Both us fought for dominance but Nick easily won. It was like I was on cloud nine and I was loving it. He slowly moved his lips down the nape of my neck. He sent shivers down my body every time I felt him kiss my skin.

He noticed how much I was enjoying it and I could feel him smile in my neck.

"You are so beautiful, did you know that?" he mumbled in my neck.

"If I can't get away with lying then you can't either," I said with my eyes still shut.

"I'm serious, you are so perfect. I don't deserve you." I could hear the sadness in his voice and it made heart want to break. I noticed him start to pull away but I pulled him to me tighter. I smashed my lips on to his. This wasn't like the first kiss, this one was more desperate. It felt like he wanted to make sure that I was there and not a dream.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms securely locked around his neck and like hell that I was letting go anytime soon. He lay me gently on the bed. He crouched over me, a leg and arm on either side. He was crouched as if he was trying to hide me from the rest of the world. I pulled him closer to me and deepen the kiss. We had to come up for air and when we did we were both gasping loudly. He looked deeply into my eyes as if he was searching for something. I think he found it because the next second we were back in the deep kiss that we left in order to breathe. He lifted my shirt up slightly and brushed his fingers over my stomach lightly. It felt like the rest of the world wasn't there. I felt like a druggie and he was my fix. I just wanted to leave the world behind us and escape. He was the one thing that was truly missing from my life.

He pulled away so that he could speak. "Max" he whispered my name while caressing my cheek. I nuzzled his hand. Kissing his palm then looking back at him. He had a genuine smile on his face not that one that I felt that I would beat off his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You want to finish that movie?' he asks while smiling a cheeky smile.

"Yeah let's do that." I say getting up to grab my laptop off my desk. I didn't want to stop what we were doing. But I knew that we had to because there were three girls probably listening behind the door. So I just got the movie and put it in. I fast-forwarded it to where Alice meets the Mad hatter for the first time.

I just snuggle up to Nick. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his breathing. It's relaxing.

"Since when do you have a tattoo?" he asks with his face in my hair. I can hear that his eyebrow is raised slightly. I know that you can't hear something like that but I just knew that they were.

"Since after you dropped me off at the apartment with the dark greyish blue walls."

"Oh, can I see it?" he sounded very curious.

"Ok" I say while sitting up and already missing his warmth. I stick my foot in his direction and he takes it in his hands. He's so gentle when he wants to be. I pull it back and switch it with my hand to show him the heart. His hand just grasps my hand barely. I show him the vines. He looks at it with searching eyes. I don't know what he is looking for. I turn so that my back is facing him and start to pull up my shirt.

"Hey Max what are you doing?" he sounds nervous. Aw that is so cute.

"Do you want to see the others or not" I ask laughing a little at the pink blush that has crept into his cheeks.

I just pull my shirt up so that it was mainly hanging around my neck and the top of my shoulders. It was fine since I was wearing a bra.

His fingers trace the outline of the fire. His fingers raised goose bumps on my back.

"They suit you Max" wow I was expecting a more of a…different reaction. Like wow I wish I had one. I like that he said this instead.

"Thanks" I can't help but smile a goofy grin.

He traces small patterns on my back, I don't want to but I know that I have to ask.

"So what happened with Lissa earlier?" I look down at my hands. It's not like he could see my face anyway. He stops drawing the patterns with his fingers on my back.

"Um, well I went to her house this afternoon to end things with her. When I told her she screamed like I had just hit her. I just stared at her for a while. Then you came running in through the door. When she spoke to you like that I was so angry. She had no right to talk to you like that and I snapped. After you left she went on about how I couldn't leave her and that we were meant to be together and weird stuff like that. I just left. Then she started screaming things like "Is it because of that slut next door." I was so angry. But I just kept on walking and got into my car and left." His voice was full of anger and disgust.

"Well that explains the tears and the scream" I try to sound like I'm joking but it ends up being just as disgusted as Nick's was.

"Max, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." I pull my shirt down and face him.

"I forgive you" I say softly and peck his lips. He gives me one of his sexy half smiles.

"So are we ever going to finish this movie?" I say while laughing a bit.

"I think that I should go and make some pizza then we can continue. What you think about that?" he says while getting up off the bed.

"I think that it is a great idea." I say while following him out the door.

"Ok but this time, do not take the pizza before it cools down." We both laugh at what I did last Saturday and how I had burnt my hand a few times.

As we walk down the stairs I see the six little eyes staring at us from behind the couch. I grab Nick's arm and introduce him to the three girls.

"Nick, this is Ella, J.J and Nudge" I point to them all.

"Nice to meet you guys." he says while threading his arms around my waist and steering me to the kitchen.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." his voice is muffled because he had nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah, you're telling me. I'm the one with the sister that considers gossiping as a personal profession." He lets me go and starts making the food.

I just sat on a stool and watched him.

"Do you like to cook?" he lifts up his head to look at my face.

"Well let's just say that cooking plus Max equals a lot of fire."

"Oh, so it's not the fact that you don't like to cook just more of you can't" he has that sexy half smile on his face.

"Exactly! It more of Iggy's thing, so he feeds me whenever he comes over."

"You ever try to learn to cook without, you know, all the fire?" he asks while slicing up some bacon.

"I plan on marrying a guy that can cook for me so that I won't have to. Until then I will just have to alternate between McDonalds and Iggy's food." I say while digging through my school bag until I find what I'm looking for. Bingo got it. It was my sketching pad and a pencil.

I sit on the bar stool and start drawing Nick cooking in my kitchen. I get his basic shape done when my sketch book is snatched out from under my one hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" Say while trying to snatch back my book.

"Oooo I have my own stalker." He says while looking at the picture in his one hand while holding me back with the other.

"I'm not a stalker! I was bored and this was the first idea that pooped into my head." I say defensively.

"But stalkers are sexy. Can't you just let me think that I have a stalker for a little while." He says while pouting.

"You have plenty of stalkers Nicholas." I try grabbing the book again but fail yet again.

"No but I want a sexy stalker."

"You are the most weirdest person that I have ever met." I laugh.

"Even weirder than Iggy?" he says with horror on his face.

"Yes even Iggy."

"I am offended that you think of me that way. I guess that I will just have to force you to change your mind then." A mischievous grin starts to grow on his lips.

I don't think that I am going to like this.

He put down my book and leaned down so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Run" I just catch it.

I sprinted as soon as I heard it. He ran after me. I screamed a high girly scream but I didn't care as I turned around corners and jumped over a bag in the hall way. I dashed into the living room with Nick so close behind me. I dive onto the couch because the three girls were lying on the floor.

He followed me on the couch and I hid under a blanket.

"Got you now my princess." He says while wrapping me up in the blanket.

"Put her down." I hear Nudge say.

"Not likely cuz. She is my prisoner until I say otherwise." He slings me over his shoulder. Wait they were cousins! I didn't know that.

"You are so dead when I get out of here!" I shriek

"Not a very good reason for me to let you out then is it?" I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Oh he is so dead.

I'm put down on the bed and while I try to get out of the mess that the blanket have gotten ourselves into I hear the door lock. He wouldn't. He did! I fall off the bed and scrambled to the door and try to open it.

"Nick! You are going to be one fang short by the time I get out of here emo boy!" I yell at the door.

"I'll bring the food up while you sit in there and cool off. Gota go, the pizza is ready." And with that I hear his steps getting softer as he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

10 minutes later Nick walks through the door hold a plate with the pizza on it and two bottles of Mountain Dew in his hand that he uses to close the door. I jump off the bed and start to make my way to him.

"Stop right there or you don't get any of this amazing pizza!" he points to me with the two bottles in it.

"Fine!" I sit on the bed and pout like a 3 year old.

"Aww Maxie. You wanted to beat the shit out of me didn't you? And now you are feeling deprived of that privilege." He mocks as he sits down on the bed with me.

I just grunt and snag a piece of pizza.

We watched the rest of the movie. When it was over I was snuggled up to Nick, the pizza was finished and the soda were the only things that weren't completely gone.

"I guess that I should go now" I can hear that he doesn't want to go.

"Ok. See you Monday." I smile trying to lighten up the mood.

He just smirks at me.

"You are about to lose a fang emo boy if you don't stop using that stupid smirk." I was joking with him. And now that he isn't using it on other girls I find it sort of sexy.

"Did you know that I had a tattoo of my own?" he said with that smirk growing.

"Really." I perked right up and sat up straight facing him so I could see that tattoo that I have never seen before.

He pulled off his shirt and there on his chest on the right hand-side on his peck was a pair of light grey gangs.

"I knew that emo boy had fangs!" I cheered as I threw up my arms in celebration.

He just laughed at the weirdness that was me. Ah. Who cares about how weird that I am.

"They are really cool though." I say while flopping back down onto the bed next to him. Only now do I realise that he is wearing no shirt. He had a body that looked like it belonged to a god. He wasn't over beefy. He was just right that he looked so amazing.

He noticed that I was staring at him in awe. He just laughed.

"Now do you want to join my queue of fan girls?" he joked.

"Not on your life pretty boy." I threw a pillow at his face. He just catches it and puts his elbow on it and rests his head on his hand.

"I think that I have figured out my pet name for you." I say as I smirk at him.

"Oh and what is that my Maxie-kins" I punch his arm because the only name that people can call me is Max.

"Yeah, I thought of maybe Fang." he looked thoughtful for a second.

"Not bad but I was hoping for something more along the lines of snugglypoo or maybe wuvybear." Seriously it was like he thought this was all a joke. Which is new for him since he has first gotten here I got the vibe of a-not-so-big-on-talking coming from him.

I just laughed at those stupid names.

"Well your name is Fang and I don't care if you don't like it."

"Aww, but Maxie-kins. I really wanted snugglypoo." He says while threading his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest. I just snuggled in deeper into him.

"Well too bad" I just close my eye not wanting him to leave.

"I should get going." I sigh with disappointment.

"I'll walk you out." I reluctantly get up off the bed while "Fang starts to put on his shirt back on.

We walked out of my room and down the stair to the door. As he was out of the door he kissed the top of my head.

"Good bye Max." he had a real smile on his face. I waved good-bye as he got into his car and left.

I closed the door and felt so happy. I bit my lip while a huge grin forced its way onto my face. I just walked up to my room ignoring the giggling from the three girls in the lounge.

"Fang's" PROV

There were no words to describe how I felt right now. I felt like I had just got a shot of adrenalin. That was one of the best afternoons that I have had in a while. She looked just as happy about this as I felt. What was strange was that Nudge's new friend was Max's sister. That was nice though.

When I got home I parked the car and went inside with a huge smile plastered to face.

As I got inside I smelt pork chops. "Is that unfortunate pig going to be our dinner?" I was in a good mood so i didn't really care that he was acting a bit different to what I'm usually was like.

"Yes" mom said from the stove while adding something to the pan with the sizzling meat in it.

"Why are you in such a good mood? And where have you been?" asked Jake from the couch.

"Well I just dumped Lissa so I am really happy about that. Then the really big reason that I am so happy is because I talked to Max this afternoon," I noticed the frown that appeared on Jakes face when I mentioned Max's name, "and we sorted a few thing that we had to talk about. Then I spent the rest of the time that I was there watching the rest of the movie that we started last Saturday before the whole Lissa thing started. Nudge was there with Max's sister, Ella, and one of her other friends. But they were in the lounge while Max and I stayed up her room the entire time after I made pizza for the two of us." I told Jake this hoping that he would catch on. He did and it looked like he was about to kill me.

"Did you only watch the movie?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Not exactly. Before we started the movie we expressed how we really felt about each other. It was very… intimate. But don't worry older brother all cloths stayed on...mostly. But she liked my tattoo." I smirked because he knew that to see the tattoo I had to remove my shirt.

I knew that I was safe because mom was in the kitchen and she would be angry if we fought. So I just sat on the couch and started watching whatever was on the TV.

Later that night

I felt him in my room before he even made a noise. He was somewhere by my door.

"So are you and Max together now?" he was obviously not happy about me and Max.

"Well we made out for a while then we teased each other a lot, I chased her around her house and threw her over my shoulder. She showed me her tattoos. She snuggled herself into me while we watched the movie and she has a pet name for me. I like it to, she calls me Fang because of my tattoo." I was feeling smug about this. I had something that he wanted.

He just left and slammed the door after him when he left. He was afraid of mom, which is weird because he is bigger than her and a lot stronger and yet she was the one person that he feared the most in this world. Funny ain't it. He's a real mama's boy.

_**I thought that it would be funny to create Jake as a real wuse when it came to his mom. You know like in a funny movie some big beffy guys would have tattoo with "MOM" on a heart and they wold be really sensitive about it.**_

_**Question of the day is: if you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**_

_**Review please, I want to hear your thoughts and I want to see if you guys think that I'm doing a good job with this story.**_

_**Me out.**_


	14. AN

hi guys! ok I just wanted to say thank you to rebekahjr14for her review. and I like to read long reviews so I don't mind what so ever that it was long, actually I really liked it because it was long and you told me your thoughts about the chapter. oh yeah and I want to Denmark because I need to get my citizenship there. I'm half Danish. then I want to move to south Dakota because a close friend of mine lives there.

keep on reading my stuff please please. oh yeah and I have published 6 stories in total but I'm putting four of them on hold because I want to get this one finished and I want to keep on updating my other story ,It was always you, because I think that it is a sweet story and I love it sooooo much. but please read my other stuff and tell me what you think.

I think that I will start answering the questions that I put at the end of my stories so that you can see what I think.

please review to my stuff though and if I get over 5 review for my last chapter or for this A/N I will post the next chapter of this tonight. so remember... review!

Me out


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hey. So I'm going to be starting my school year tomorrow so I thought that I would post this on my last day of freedom.**_

_**Look I know that Max and Fang's relationship was rushed but I just really wanted to get them together the tension was killing me. But you see they have this connection they can feel but don't fully acknowledge, so they feel like they have known each other for a long time. Just wanted to tell you guys that. **_

_**Please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__** Me: I own the MR books!**_

_**JP: No you didn't.**_

_**Me: What! So I have been fooling myself all these years?! **_

_**JP: yes, yes you have. **_

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Who the hell put my alarm on! It's a Sunday for Christ sake. 20 bucks says that Jake did it. I hit the thing until it turned off. I was too tired to find the snooze. A weird fact about me is that I can only fall asleep once or twice but if I wake up at some insane time in the morning I can't fall back asleep. I might as well give up now. I just got out of bed and went for a shower. The time was 3:00am. He couldn't just leave it at 6:00am; no he had to set it at freaking 3:00am. In the morning! It was still pitch black outside when I grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. I was lucky that I snagged the bedroom with the attached bathroom.

When we moved here Jake and me arm wrestled for the room and me being stronger, I won. He was pissed about that too but he didn't act like it though so this whole Max thing must have been a big deal for him. About time someone said no to that pampered pretty boy. He being the mama's boy had its advantages for him. Like whenever he wanted something he always got. It was the same thing at school, sure I was an above average student but Jake got straight A's for every class. Then there were the girls. We were both liked. They would do anything that we asked. This is probably why he wants Max so bad, but he thinks of her as a challenge not a person. I can feel that Max and I have this special connection. He doesn't care about her the way I do.

I get into the shower and let the hot water roll over me taking the stress with it and down the drain. I love to shower because you can think. The sound of the water running and crashing on the floor drowns out the rest of the world.

I get changed and step out the bathroom. It's still dark, just great! Please do not let my sarcasm go unnoticed. I just flop back onto my bed and pull out my laptop. I need to put some new playlists on my iPod.

After getting the music situation fixed I went into the garage. The last people that lived here had this room sound proofed because their kid was in a band and they were tired of the noise there for the reason for the sound proofing.

I plugged in my iPod into the sound system that I hooked up in here a few weeks ago. This is my gym at home so that I don't have to go all the way into the city every day. Jake doesn't come in here that often, not like me. I take this street fighting thing very seriously. Jake isn't the best when it comes to commitment. He still goes every Saturday and practises in here every Thursday. I on the other hand practice every evening, any other spare time that I have plus my Saturday session with Uncle Mike.

I head for the weights first. I keep myself fit so that when Uncle Mike springs a surprise dead man's drill I won't end up puking up my guts afterwards from the sudden intensity of it. He has done it several times and the first few were not fun. But as I started to get stronger and stronger I ended up just really tired after finishing the course that we were given. Jake on the other hand still cannot take the drill without having to take a day off of school. Wimp if you ask me. His younger brother is better than him. Now that I think about it, it's more sad than anything else.

So here I am 4:45am doing weights because I have nothing better to do. My skin is already slick with sweat. Nickel Back blasted though the speakers. I wonder if Max is asleep soundly right now. I liked the image of her face peacefully asleep, no worries or that hard expression on her face. She is truly an angel. The memories of this afternoon still fresh in my mind. Her smile and the sound of her laugh. Her tattoos have a meaning, I know that for sure. She doesn't seem like the person to get a heart or star permenitly marked on to her skin for no reason. I wonder what they mean though. Iggy said that she had a job in some car repair shop. When he asked why Iggy just said that these were Max's exact words, "Just because I can." Classic Max. Just thinking about her made me smile. In the past week or so I have talked more than I have in months. It's like I have opened up since meeting Max. I love the name that she came up with for me, Fang. Has a nice Back-off vibe to it. I have noticed that no one in this town has tats though. It's weird. It's like they think that it's sinful or something odd like that.

Max's Prov:

Uhg! It's too early to be getting up at this time in the morning. I throw off my worn navy blue bed covers. Work. Put your game face on girl.

I go have a shower. Just to shake things up a bit. I wash my hair and enjoy the feeling of the soap running off my body to follow the water down the drain. I rinse off and get out.

I picked my usual. But because its work I have a uniform so that help with me not having to be scolded by Ella about my cloths. My uniform is a dark blue jumpsuit. I unzip the top so it hangs around my waist because the sleeves are itchy. I wear my combat boot and I tuck in the pant legs because when you work with machines you don't want to have too many things that can get caught on you. I tie my hair into a tight ponytail and head off to work.

As I pass the lounge I see the three girls all huddled together on the floor in their sleeping bags. I try to be as quiet as possible when I close the door. Annnddddd…SAFE! The crowd goes wild for Maximum Rides great escape. I jump into my car and head for the diner. It's open from 5am to 9pm. Long hours if you ask me.

-Line break-

"Hey honey-pie. How you this morning?" that was Anne. She was one of the nicest people that I knew. I come here every second Sunday before work and whenever else. She had dark brown hair and soft blue eyes. She was 33 this year. She took care of herself so that she wasn't fat. One of her biggest fear is being inactive and becoming fat. So you can imagine that she keeps herself fit. But she isn't that strong, I think that she said that it was because he muscles are like rubber bands so when she works out, instead of having micro split in the muscles, they just stretch.

"Hey Anne." I say while smiling at her there were three truckers that were in the diner as well. Other than them, Anne, the cook, and myself there was no one else here.

"Why don't you call me honey-pie darling?" said the trucker in the yellow jacket. Eww. He had a face like a shaved bear.

"Because I don't like you." she said while filling one of the coffee cups.

"Well maybe I should straighten you out so that you will see me differently." He made a grab for her but I slammed my hand down on the table.

"Well if you wanted some of this why didn't you just ask." He said while getting up and walking over to me.

"Now you leave her alone you hear me" Anne said trying to get the situation under control.

"Shut up you." he laughed a bit while pointing a fat meaty finger at Anne but he kept his attention on me. Well better me than Anne.

"Oh no." I heard her whisper.

"So you want some of me? Little darling? All you had to do was ask." he tries to grab my wrist but I pull it back fast as a flash.

"You wanted it. So why don't you just keep still while we have some fun." He tries to grab my arm this time.

"Oh lord. Why?" I heard Anne whimpers.

I smirk at the as I pull my arm away and slap him hard in the face.

"You little bitch." He says while spitting on the floor.

"I suggest that you and your little buddies over there leave. Now" I raise my voice slightly.

"You hit me then expect me to leave without putting you back in you place." his spit flies everywhere.

"Say it don't spray it." I murmur under my breath.

He tries to grab a handful of my hair. I duck under his arm and grab him by his elbow. I pull it behind his back.

"Last chance to leave." I whisper in his ear.

He elbows me in the stomach. "oof" I lose hold of his arm and fall to the floor.

I get up and I am pissed. "That the best you got porky!" I spat at him.

"Max, don't push him." she says trying to protect me. That's sweet but I'm supposed to take care of things like this.

I spring to my feet and pick up a stole and smash it over his head. He clutches his head. I give a sharp kick to his stomach. Another to his left shin. He tries to support himself with a table. I punch him in the face twice and throw him out the glass doors.

"Out!" I say while pointing at the other two men staring at me with their jaws wide open. The take a second to register that I have spoken to them, they immediately scurry out.

"And don't you dare come here again!" I yell at the men as they got into their trucks.

"Max. Honey-pie. Where did you learn to that?" she is in a bit of shock.

"Self-defence classes. Hey you wana see my new tats?" I try changing the subject.

"Honey-pie that was no normal simple little self-defence move that you did with that man's arm."

You can trust her Max. She won't tell anyone if you ask her to keep it a secret. And someone needs to know. But Fang and Iggy know. No, the whole story, not just that you do it, but why you do it. I just let all the air out then pulled in a deep breathe.

"I have to tell someone, if something happens I need a back-up plan. If I tell you will you keep it a secret? No matter what?" I ask while looking her in the eye.

"Yes and do you want to take a seat while I get you some coffee? The cook is out on his 30 minute break. So you don't have to worry about anyone hearing." She had her back turned to me while she got out a cup.

"Well, it started when I was looking for an old pawn shop. I saw my dad, he had a little boy no older than 3 years old. The child was covered in bruises and marks. Jeb lied about the cause. I went back to his apartment and we got into an argument. I saw the little boy's mother, she too was covered in marks. I made a deal with him that I would fight in street fights so that he could bet on me. He knew that I was good because Max taught me how to take care of myself. We agreed that I would fight and win then he wouldn't lay a finger on either Sarah or Ari." She placed down the coffee in front of me.

"Why don't you tell the police?" with her eyes wide.

"They wouldn't find anything on Jeb that would stick."

"What are you going to do? You can't keep this up for very long you know Max"

"I know. I was thinking that when I turn 18 that I get the two of them to move in with me. If Sarah wants to stay then I will have to legally get custardy of Ari. He is only 4. No 4 year old kid should ever have to live in an environment like that. It could mess him up when he gets older." I didn't notice but I had started crying.

"I know that it must be hard for you. If you need anything, even if you want to stay the night with him at my house that will be just fine." She has such a big heart

"Thank you" I stopped crying just as quick as I started.

We ended up talking about how we could get Ari out of this as quickly as possible. She was one of the few people that I could fully trust.

I finished my breakfast and thanked her kindly leaving a nice tip because hey who wouldn't. Off to work.

I full up to the workshop and park my car.

"Hey Max-girl." that's Jen. She is Dave's wife. Dave owns the shop. Jen has short blond hair that just touches her shoulders. She's a tall woman, about my height. She has pretty green eyes and a nice smile. She isn't into a lot of make-up. She likes to keep it simple. She is her mid-forties I think. Jen works the office side of the shop and Dave runs the part that fixes the cars.

Dave is a nice man. Never loses his temper. He has short brown hair and is a bit plump.

"Hey Jen. What do I have today?" I ask her.

"Well you have the Audi that need it's spark plugs changed and a tune up that's it for that. Then you have a Corsa that needs two new tyres, a gear shift cover, and there is something wrong with the engine that you will need to check out." she says while reading some papers that were probably bank transfers for the payments on some car.

"Thanks Jen. I would be lost without you." I say while leaving the office and entering the work shop.

"Hey Cerrie, Liam, Ted, Gloria, Temba." I wave to them as I pass their work stations.

"And what about me? Don't I get a hello."

"No I will just not greet the person that pays me." I say sarcastically.

"Well then..."

"Hey Dave." I just walk over to my work station not even looking at Dave.

I was the only teenager here. Most of the people here are in their thirties or so. It takes a lot of skill to fix cars. It's not just "an anyone can do it" job. You have to know what you're doing or else you could break the car. Lots of kids from my school wanted this job. There is only one car work shop in this town. And job opportunities don't open up very often. Dave wanted to take on a high school student so that if the wanted to work with cars when they were older they would have some experience. Everyone wanted the job. The seniors were pissed that a freshman got the job and every guy in the school was even more pissed that it was a girl that got the job.

Oh well. Not my problem that they have an issue with me being a girl or a freshman.

So I just went to work ad that was how it went for the rest of the morning. There was some music playing through the radio that was on a shelf by Dave's work station. Not much really happened. Until he came through the door. Sam.

I was working on the Audi. I had the hood open and was checking the oil when I felt someone touch my arm. I spun around ready to return an attack if I had to. There standing in front of me was the first guy that I truly had loved. But I wasn't enough for him so he spat on our relationship by sleeping with Lissa. I had cried for a guy the first time in my life.

"What do you want?" My voice dripping with venom.

"First. I own this car. And I still want you back Max. That one time was an accident and it meant nothing to me. Max. Please can we just start over?" He tries to grab my hand but I pull it back.

"No I have a boyfriend." A very recent thing but it doesn't make a difference.

"No you don't. I haven't heard anything about you and any relationship going on. Max come on, you know that I didn't mean for that to happen. Max, I love you. You know I do. And you still love me, I know that for a fact." He steps closer to me slowly.

"I don't. I do have a boyfriend and I do not love you anymore. I will get someone else to finish up with your car. You will be notified when it is ready now leave." I say while pointing to the door nest to me.

"But Maxie I can't leave just yet. You promised to show me your tattoos before work and I still haven't seen them." I turn to the door to see Iggy standing by the door with a huge smile on his face. It falls away as he sees Sam. Fang has just walked in after Iggy and looks very confused.

"My boyfriend. Fang." I say pointing to Fang. He seems to not like the situation right now but when I called him my boyfriend he seemed to lighten up a bit.

"You're kidding me right. You and Jake's brother are dating?" disbelief clear in his voice.

"Yes we are." Fang walks up to me and threads his arm around my waist and kisses my neck.

"Is this some kind of joke or something? So you and this guy are faking a relationship because I'm here? Or is there some other weird reason?" he is a bit hysteric.

"No she is my girlfriend and you are not her boyfriend. Can your thick head understand that?" Fang just starts to sway slightly while he says that with deadly calm.

"What did you just say to me Walker?" Jake looks like he is about to snap. I'd love to watch Fang put Sam on his ass.

"So you're deaf to." He fakes annoyance.

"Hey now, boys. Not in my shop. Nice to see you again Iggy." Jen says to us. Iggy just waves a bit from where he is leaning against a wall.

"I'll be back later to pick up my car. Max, just consider what I said and remember that I still do love you." I say while leaving the shop. Fang gets angry when Sam said that last part.

"Who was that guy?" his face is slightly scrunched up.

"An asshole that I used to date. Then he did something that broke us up." I didn't want to talk about this right now. I think that he could sense that it was a touchy subject and left it at that.

"Max! I want to see the tats now because even "Fang" over here saw them before me." He quoted with his fingers when he said the nick name that I had come up with.

"Sure Ig." I smirked at him as I started showing him my tats.

"That is so cool Max."

"Yes, yes I know." I felt proud of myself for showing off my tat.

"There is a new girl that will be coming to the school on Monday and some douche that will be Miss T's assistant for extra credit. So I said that would show them around. Max I was hoping that you would at least try to be her friend" he saw my scowl "come on please Max! she doesn't have any friends yet so please just try. Come on for me" he rushed out the words.

"Fine Iggy. But if I do this then there is no big party and instead we will just have a movie marathon at my house. Ok"

"Nooooooo! Max you have to have this party."

"Fine then find someone else to be this chicks new bff." I said while turning back to the car.

"Ok ok. But then she will be coming to." I said with a determined look on his face.

"Fine" I said through clenched teeth.

"So would you like to come to the Halloween dance with me?" Fang says while changing the subject.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I sigh with defeat.

"Not on my watch Max." he was wearing that smirk that I am starting to like.

"Ok. Fine but when I say that we leave, we go Kay"

"Come on "Fang" we need to go and find a scary outfit so that when it's Wednesday we won't get stuck with that crap that's left over after the rush" Iggy stressed his name.

"Ok but I am not going as a zombie that the only thing that I will not wear."

I'm going to have to ask him about that later.

I just went back to work. Seeing Sam brought up a lot of feelings that I wanted to stayed buried deep down that he just forced back up to the surface. I wanted to just run home, lock my door and sob, but that would mean that he was getting under my skin. I was not going to let that happen. So I just thought about something else, anything else.

_**So what did you think? I hope that you liked it. Remember that I want you to review so please consider it. And I welcome critics.**_

_**Question for the chapter is: do you have a brother or a sister? If you do then what are their names.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Me out.**_


End file.
